Break Up
by Kinley Orton-McMahon
Summary: John wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone let alone his best friend Randy Orton or his personal assistant who is Randy's sister Kourtney Orton. John and Nikki broke off their long term relationship that was six years long and their engagement called off. Can John's spirits be lifted and will he find love again? Or has he already found it? John Cena/OC Randy Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: While I'm upset that John and Nikki broke up and ended their engagement. I was so excited for them. This has nothing to do with any current storylines… Keep in mind this is pure fictional...

Break Up

John wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone let alone his best friend Randy Orton or his personal assistant who is Randy's sister Kourtney Orton. John and Nikki broke off their long term relationship that was six years long and their engagement called off. Can John's spirits be lifted and will he find love again? Or has he already found it? John Cena/OC Randy Orton/OC and a few other Stars…

Break Up

John was just sitting in his locker room upset of what had just happened over the weekend. Nikki decided to call it off she wasn't happy that he wasn't willing to meet her half way and compromise on a lot of problems they have had. Randy was also sitting in the locker room as they were sharing it for the next few weeks as they were all traveling together. Well their buses were following each other.

John was just staring at the wall when the door opened and it was Stacy with coffee and her daughter in the stroller. Randy hopped up and helped her out and pressed a kiss to her forehead and picked up his daughter Sierra. Stacy just smiled at her husband.

"Okay I have coffee for the the two of you. John I know you like yours black but brought cream and sugar just to be on the safe side. Randy I added what all you love." she said as she sat down the coffee's and sat down next to Randy who brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Kourtney is looking for you as well. I know that Kourt has you your schedule all lined out."

"Thanks for the coffee Stacy I will find you both later. Not that I want to deal with anyone at the moment but I had better find her before she tracks me down." John said as he stood up and grabbed his coffee and stalked out of the room.

Stacy watched as the door slammed shut and sighed. "I take it he is still in a mood?"

"Like you wouldn't believe honey. Thanks for the coffee I could have helped you know." Randy said. Stacy just smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder. Randy held her close as he also held his daughter who was sound asleep in his arms.

"I wish that we could find a way to cheer him up. I know this whole thing with Nikki isn't easy by any means. She and I are friends and all but she hasn't talked. I tried to call her earlier and she didn't answer." Stacy said and looked up at Randy who kissed her forehead.

"Honey I don't know what we can do either. Maybe he will talk to Kourt. We both know my sister is a force to reckon with." Randy said and Stacy just giggled and kissed his jaw line. "Try to rest before I have to head to the ring babe. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

John was just wondering the halls of the arena he didn't have a match that night he was actually quite shocked on that. He was just lost. Nikki for so long was his life he was deeply in love with her. After his divorce from Liz he swore he would never get remarried again. Nikki had shown him how to open his heart and he would be forever thankful for that. He hadn't been able to commit to things like get married have kids he didn't know if he wanted any of that. Nikki did. Brie Nikki's twin sister had spoken to him at length the other day and she knew where he stood and would support the two in their decision to break up. John knew that he had a friend for life with her. What no one knew is that John had royally screwed up and it had come to light for Nikki and she was the one to break it off with him. She had found out that he had slept with someone else but had no clue to who it was. That was nearly six weeks ago and he basically lied to her saying she was a nobody. John finally reached his bus where he knew Kourtney was camped out in working away on his schedule he was actually taking some time off and since he was so booked with everything he was able to talk to Vince and explain that he was beyond worn out and needed to sort his life out. He was shocked when Vince agreed. Nikki had moved out over the weekend and had given him her key back and also left one of the cars he bought her saying she would be forever thankful but bought one of them from him.

Kourtney looked up when she heard the door to the bus open up and shut again and smiled softly at John. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself I hear you are looking for me." John said as he sat down next to her and hugged her.

"I am. I have your schedule completely cleared and booked the villa you wanted on Bora Bora at the four seasons it has a private beach." Kourtney said

"How long am I gone and are you feeling better?" John asked as she had been sick over the last few days.

"I have you gone for two weeks then home for a week before you are back on Raw. Do you want to be gone longer? Feeling okay still blah but I will be okay." Kourtney said

"Can I be there for three weeks then home for two before I come back to Raw?" John asked "I asked because I care babe and our lives are changing." Kourtney smiled at him.

"I can clear you for three weeks. It will be lonely without you around you know that." Kourtney said "Everyone will kill us."

"Not if you go with me." John said quietly Kourtney looked up at him and he pressed a kiss to her forehead "They might kill us but no matter what I'm there for you and the baby."

"Thanks John. I don't know if I can take that long off though. Let me call Vince." Kourtney said and soon was shocked when Vince agreed for her to take the same about of time off that he was giving John. Kourtney laid her head on his shoulder and told him that Vince had given her the same amount of time off.

Kourtney was trying her hardest to hold in a yawn but it wasn't working. John finally told her to go rest that he might join her soon. Kourtney stood up and smiled at him weakly and he knew that she would need one of her shots soon. Kourtney was pretty healthy but suffered from bad migraines while Randy had his under control and hardly ever had them. John quickly found one of her shots and told her to bare her hip and once she did he gave her medication and told her to rest. Kourtney just kissed his cheek and used the bathroom and washed her hands and soon was stripping down to her panties and a tank top and climbed under the covers. John just watched her sleep and smiled he was terrified of bringing a new life into this world and knew he would always be there no matter what. Was John ready to open his heart again to love? He knew that only time would really tell.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: While I'm upset that John and Nikki broke up and ended their engagement. I was so excited for them. This has nothing to do with any current storylines… Keep in mind this is pure fiction... Thanks for all the PM's on this and please keep your ideas flowing I love them!

Break Up

Chapter 2

John decided to head back into the arena and find Randy he needed someone to talk to and knew that he could talk to Randy about anything and that he would keep his mouth shut. Then again he could talk to Stacy she had kept more than enough secrets and he had kept nearly all of hers. He was protective over his sister. Once John reached the locker room he was shocked to see Randy back in his street clothes and that Stacy wasn't around.

"Hey where is Stacy?" John asked

"She is with the girls they wanted to see Sierra. You look like you need to talk." Randy said

John just glared at Randy and nodded his head and sat down and sighed. "I do need to talk and I just hope you wont kill me."

"Now why would I want to kill you?" Randy asked as he sat down on the other couch and looked at his best friend for some type of answer.

"I did something stupid almost seven weeks ago it's the main reason why Nikki broke it off with me she found out. How I don't know but she did." John said

"What did you do or who did you sleep with?" Randy asked as he shook his head.

John took a deep breath and sighed even more. "Kourtney"

Randy just looked at him and sighed. "Really?"

John just nodded his head in agreement and knew that Randy would probably come unglued at this next part. "Just keep in mind if you hurt my sister I will break your fucking neck and not think twice about it."

"You are the one who got her pregnant?" Randy asked as he stood up and paced the room.

"Yeah. I want to be there I have always loved Kourt. Matter of fact she is sleeping off a migraine right now." John said

"I should give you a fair warning. You hurt either of them I will break your neck with my bare hands and not think twice about it." Randy said and John just smirked at him. Both boys were very protective over their sisters. "You get time off?"

"I did and so did Kourt. I'm taking her to Bora Bora for three weeks." John said

Randy just smiled he was off for the same amount of time as they were tag team partners and had been promised time off and then they would gain the tag team titles when they returned. The two talked for a bit longer before Stacy and Sierra came walking in well Sierra was holding onto her momma's fingers and walking as she was just learning at eleven months old. Randy couldn't help but smile and scooped her up and held her close.

"We need to head out she is getting sleepy." Stacy said. Randy grabbed his bag and smiled at John and told him to call him in a few weeks and to call if Kourtney needed anything and to have fun on vacation. Randy helped Stacy out to the bus and put Sierra in her seat which she fussed about and soon they were headed out and were making the drive back to St. Louis that night.

John was headed back to his bus when he was stopped by a few of the girls that were so close to him and Nikki all wanting to know what he did to make Nikki break up with him. John finally stopped them and told them all that they wanted their privacy during this and it would be greatly welcomed. John finally made it to his bus and told the driver that they needed to go by the hotel that the stars were staying in so they could pick up Kourtney's bags then they could head for Tampa.

John sat down on the couch on the main part of the bus and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Kourtney sit down next to him. " I didn't mean to scare you John."

"It's okay deep in thought. How are you feeling?" John asked

"Still tired but I have some energy we stay in town one more night then head back to Tampa?" Kourtney asked

"Works for me. I know this is a very crazy thought but marry me here tonight in Vegas." John said. Kourtney just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Johnny you just broke off things with Nikki it's all too fresh. Yes we have a crazy connection we always have and all that fun stuff. Are you sure this isn't about the baby?" Kourtney asked she had to know. " I don't want you bound in a marriage that you aren't happy in."

John sighed Kourtney was right they had this crazy connection and they had always been like that, they simply understood each other more than he had ever with Nikki. "Kourt honey no it's not about the baby I can't wait. Despite what you have heard I do want kids but I haven't found the right person to have kids with till now. Yes we just broke up but I didn't have a connection with her like I do with you Kourt. I love you and have for years just never really knew how to tell you or let my own feelings come to surface." John pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close.

"Do you know how long I have loved you?" Kourtney asked him and he shook his head no. "For a long time. I had to bury my feelings when you married Liz then started dating Nikki and popping the question to her on live TV as well. That stung."

"I know it did babe. I keep replaying our nights in my head and I can't wait to meet this little one." John said as he placed his hand on her stomach. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"Johnny you should know the answer. I love you babe and I can't wait to meet this little one as well. Now do we plan a wedding or just go to the first white chapel we see and get married?" Kourtney asked as she placed her hand over his.

"I say we get out walk the strip and get married doll." John said and kissed Kourtney sweetly.

It wasn't long and the two were finally back at the hotel and Kourtney had moved her things into John's hotel room which he upgraded to the honeymoon suite at the Palms and making sure they had their own pool right off their room. John put the room under a fake name as they were there for two nights then flying back out to Tampa. John and Kourtney headed out to walk the strip both dressed nice and soon found a chapel that was off the strip and declared their love for each other and were soon married.

Kourtney wanted to walk the strip for a bit longer and that was fine by John they ducked in and out of stores doing a little shopping for each other and themselves. Kourtney bought a few new jeans that would fit her as she was starting to show and John was in love with her figure as well.

John couldn't help but smile at Kourtney she was happy and the smile was plastered on her face. John couldn't help but smile at her. Kourtney was currently looking at some long maxi dresses she loved dresses like she also loved her yoga pants and tank tops and one of John's or Randy sweatshirts she never had one she had to break in she usually wore one of theirs. John thought she looked beautiful in a long maxi dress done in blues with a black chevron stripe on the bottom of it and her hair down and long and her make up simple he simply thought she was very beautiful the way she was. Kourtney finally bought a few new dresses ones that would expand with her ever growing shape and soon John was taking the bags from her.

"You ready to head back up to the room?" John asked

"I am babe can we order room service?" Kourtney asked. John smiled his answer and the two headed back to the hotel thankfully were able to slip back up to their room without many fans seeing that John was in the hotel.

John helped Kourtney with all of her bags and she walked over to find the room service menu and was looked it over then handed the menu to John so he could make his decision and she walked over to her suitcase and found her swimsuit.

"Babe what do you want to eat?" John asked

"Um chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans and the cream gravy on the side please." Kourtney said from the bathroom as she started to change into her suit and slipped a tank top on and a pair of shorts that were comfy.

"What to drink?"

"Sprite please." Kourtney answered She saw John pick up the room phone and place their order when his phone started to ring and he groaned when it was Nikki, she was also the jealous type. "Don't answer it honey."

"Didn't plan on it. You look comfy you going to swim before our food arrives?" John asked

"I might you going to join?" Kourtney asked as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I thought about it. How about after we eat?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Kourtney and held her close and kissed her forehead.

"Sounds like a plan honey. Where are we going to live?" Kourtney asked as she laid on the couch. John sat down next to her and picked up her legs and laid them on his lap.

"I have thought about that some babe you love St Louis and I love Tampa. I can understand that you don't want to be away from your family during this time. So how about we split our time between the two and settle down before the baby is born." John said as he placed his hand on the baby a there was a knock on the door. John stood up and answered the door and groaned when it was Nikki. "Can I help you Nikki?" he said loud enough and Kourtney took that as a cue to slip out of the room they were in and walk into the bedroom and laid down on the bed hoping that Nikki wouldn't be there long.

"Yes you can why are you still in Vegas?" Nikki asked even though she was still signed with the WWE she was on leave due to injury. She traveled quite a bit with Brie and Daniel so she was constantly around the roster.

"Actually Nikki I decided to stay for a few days then I'm headed out and taking a leave for a few weeks. What I do is no longer your concern." John said he hated to get harsh with her but Nikki didn't how not to step over the lines of boundaries and would always cross them.

A/N: Oh no Nikki is showing up will she try to pry herself into the room or will she let it go for a few days? Will Nikki try to break up Kourtney and John or try to hurt Kourtney and the baby? Review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: While I'm upset that John and Nikki broke up and ended their engagement. I was so excited for them. This has nothing to do with any current storylines… Keep in mind this is pure fiction...

Break Up

Chapter 3

Nikki didn't like how John was talking to her and walked into the room and looked around. She could see two extra sets of luggage and they weren't John's usual they were blue with black in them. John always used pure black luggage.

"Please come in why don't you. I don't recall inviting you in Nikki." John said

"Who else is here?" Nikki asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I am actually we are headed back to Tampa together before I head out of town for a few weeks. Nikki why are you here?" Kourtney asked

"Why are you here in John's hotel room?" Nikky asked she could feel here jealous streak rising and knew she would be yelling at one of them soon.

"Well we are rooming together it's a two bedroom suite. Actually why am I telling you anything you two are no longer together so who he has in his hotel room, his house or who he talks to is no longer your concern." Kourtney stated

Nikki looked between the two, she was already livid at the fact that John cheated on her with Kourtney. In her mind Kourtney was nothing next to her. She was simple didn't have any class, didn't have any money and all. "What does she have that I don't have Johnny?" Using his nickname for the first time in a long time.

John sighed he knew this wouldn't go over well. "Well Nikki, you know I'm not going to compare the two of you, she is one of the most caring loving and classiest women that I have ever known. Now please leave we are going over my schedule for the new few months." as he held the door open for her to leave.

"So you just dump me aside and start to date her?" Nikki asked as she picked up her purse.

"Again what he does in his own personal life is none of your business Nikki now I believe that John asked you to leave." Kourtney said as she sat down she wasn't feeling the best and didn't want to take a shot on their wedding night but Nikki always struck accord with her and she hated it.

"There is something going on here and I will get to the bottom of it damn it. I don't believe a word you two have said not one bit." Nikki stated and grabbed her purse and stormed out of the room. John shut the door behind her and sat down by Kourtney and pulled her into his arms.

"What is wrong honey?" John asked.

"Just getting frustrated with her that is all Johnny she is flat out annoying. Her high pitched whiny voice is even worse." Kourtney said as she leaned into John.

"I will agree with that and I don't miss that high pitched whiny voice or all the money she spent on shoes and clothes all the time." John said as he brushed a kiss across her forehead and watched as she stood up and stripped off her tank top and shorts and then stripped off her bikini and then slipped the shorts back on and tank top. "No longer want to swim baby?"

"Not really after supper take a hot bath with you." Kourtney said as there was another knock on the door. John stood up to answer it and both were thankful that it was their food.

After supper John put the food cart back in the hall and when he walked back into the room he smiled as he saw Kourtney walk into the bedroom and look through her suitcase for clean panties and her jammies then walk into the bathroom and start the water to take a hot bath. John found her beautiful. He could look at her for ages and always find her beautiful. Kourtney stood nearly 6 feet even had legs for days. She was slender and worked out constantly but wasn't built but was tone in all the right places. John's eyes travelled up his wife's body and couldn't help but smile at the tattoo on her side, it was the same one that Randy had on his upper back. Kourtney nearly a year ago was in a bad car wreck and having surgery on her ribs on her left side to fix several fractured ribs and a punctured lung she decided to get the same tattoo her brother had on her side. John normally didn't like tattoos but she pulled this one off nicely. He watched as Kourtney pulled her brush through her long locks that were dark brown in color but had blonde and carmel weaved in he loved the color she pulled it off nicely he thought it was beautiful. Kourtney turned and her breasts on full display for him as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun. John walked over to Kourtney and cupped her full breasts and massaged them. They fit into his hands nicely he knew she had implants that was only to enhance her natural size. Kourtney moaned at John's hands on her breasts as he started to massage them and leaned up and kissed him. John leaned over and turned off the water and picked Kourtney up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed and stripped himself quickly before laying on top of her and kissed her deeply.

Kourtney moaned at the feel of John's body weight on top of her as they were kissing John's hand worked between their bodies and she spread her legs so he could lay flat on top of her as he started to stroke her slit. Kourtney moaned loudly as John smirked at her as he kissed down her body while slipped two fingers in her pussy. John took a nipple into his mouth as started to suck on it while he kept moving his fingers Kourtney arched off the bed and he couldn't help but smile against her breasts as he kissed down to her stomach and kissed their baby and smiled up at his wife. Kourtney smiled back at him while he withdrew his fingers and licked her slit while she cried out in pleasure as she held his head in place. John slid his tongue all the way in and wiggled it as she arched up off the bed again.

"Hmm John don't stop baby." Kourtney moaned in pleasure as he kept licking and sucking on her pussy while he started firmly rub her clit. Kourtney screamed out in pleasure and gushed as John drank up everything she gave him and licked her clean and kissed up her body and kissed her with passion as he slid into her pussy, both moaning and crying out in pure pleasure.

John rocked his hips as he made love to Kourtney who was in pure pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. "Yes baby harder fuck me hard baby."

John didn't have to be told twice and pulled out leaving the tip of his thick cock in her pussy and slammed into her causing her to cry out in pleasure and her breasts start to bounce. John kept pounding in and out of her pussy while he started to jab his hips both were panting not wanting to cum both covered in a light sweat. Kourtney was in pure pleasure as John leaned down and kissed her with pure passion as he started to tap her clit she was shaking and John smirked into the kiss knowing it wouldn't be too much longer before they both released in their climaxes. John slammed into Kourtney's pussy twice before they both screamed out in pure pleasure Kourtney was breathing heavy as John laid his head on her chest and kissed the valley of her breasts.

"Hmm once I can move baby I will stop crushing you." John said quietly as he leaned up and kissed her sweetly. Kourtney smiled at her husband and ran her fingers along his scalp and smiled at him and soon he was rolling to his back pulled her to his chest.

"That was better than our bath baby." Kourtney said as she snuggled into him. John chuckled and kissed her forehead as she yawned.

"Sleep baby." John said as he watched her sit up and walk into the bathroom and drain the tub and use the bathroom and wash her hands and climbed back into bed and over him and laid her head back on his chest and kissed right above his heart. "I love you doll."

"I love you too baby." Kourtney said before kissing him. It wasn't long and she was sound asleep in his arms her head resting on his chest rising and falling gently with each even breath he took as he covered them up and was soon sound asleep with his arms around his wife.

The next morning came quick for the newly married couple. The sun was shining into the room as they forgot to close the curtains. John knew that Kourtney wasn't a morning person and got up and used the bathroom and couldn't help but smile at his wife who was sleeping sound on her right side with the sheet pulled up against her chest and her left hand holding it in place. John closed the blinds then the curtains and was thankful it was dark in the room again and climbed back into bed and snuggled up behind Kourtney and went to wrap his arms around her but she got up and smiled at him and walked into the bathroom and washed her hands and brushed her teeth quickly and saw the time and groaned it was way too early nearly 6am. She was ever so thankful they were spending the next few days in Vegas and then headed to Tampa. After crawling back into bed she snuggled into John and buried her face into his chest and he pressed a kiss to her forehead and both drifted back off to sleep.

While the couple were sleeping a certain person was just waking up and knew she had to find out the real reason why John was still in Vegas and why Kourtney was with him and in his hotel room. After getting up and taking a fast shower she slipped her clothes on and walked downstairs and up to the desk.

"Hello good morning how can I help you?" the clerk asked as she stood ready to help.

"Yes I locked myself out of my room with my husband. I left him sleeping while I came down to have breakfast with my sister and I accidently left the key in our room." she stated

"That isn't good. What is your last name and I can get the new key for you." Sarah said as she smiled at the person in front of her.

"It's Cena, Kourtney and John Cena" she stated and smirked hoping the clerk wouldn't know better.

Sarah started to work some magic on her computer and pulled up John's name "I'm sorry Mrs. Cena I have no record of a Mr. or Mrs. John Cena in the computer."

"What I know that I made the reservation and we are in room 9353." Nikki told her. Sarah typed in the room number and it was the honeymoon suite with a private pool right off the room. It was one of her favorite rooms where she had spent most of her honeymoon herself the year before. Sarah could also see the notes on the account saying not to give out the room key to anyone but him. Sarah knew who John was and had upgraded them free of charge and she was also one who wouldn't go against a note in the account.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cena I have to have Mr. Cena down here to give you a new key it's policy now. I can call him if you would like." Sarah stated. Nikki groaned she didn't think that John would go that far to keep her away.

"Sure go ahead and call him." Nikki stated

Sarah smiled at her and called up to the room and smiled when John answered the phone and told Sarah that his wife was next to him sound asleep and not to give the key to anyone but him. Sarah said that she was sorry for disturbing him and all. "I'm sorry but he isn't coming down and you aren't his wife. Now either leave this hotel or go back up to your room."

"He isn't married UGH I said that so you would give me his key so I could go talk to him" Nikki said trying to keep her cool. She knew John would never get married to a slut like Kourtney and she was now on a mission to prove it as well.

John hung up the phone and rubbed his hand up and down Kourtney's back as she was still sound asleep. He would have slept longer if the phone in the room wouldn't have started to ring. He couldn't believe that Nikki would do that, but then again she had been caught following him once or twice before and it almost caused them to break up a few different times.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a bit we had a sudden death in the family and it's been a rough week. Please any ideas send them my way.

Is Nikki done yet? Will she finally get the two aone? Will Kourtney let her have it or will Nikki go after her first to win John back?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: While I'm upset that John and Nikki broke up and ended their engagement. I was so excited for them. This has nothing to do with any current storylines… Keep in mind this is pure fiction...

Break Up

Chapter 4

John covered Kourtney up and climbed out of bed and checked his phone and smiled that he had several missed calls from a few friends and one from Vince. After taking a fast shower he sat down in the living room of the honeymoon suite and called Vince.

"Hello John" Vince boomed. John held the phone away from his ear as Vince had a loud voice to begin with.

"Hey Vince sorry I missed your phone call what is going on?" John asked

"A lot. Nikki keeps calling me and saying that you wont allow her to be in your hotel room." Vince said.

John took a deep breath and sighed. "You know we broke up a few weeks ago right Vince. She showed up at my hotel room last night while Kourtney and I were going over the next few weeks and demanded to know why she was in my hotel room."

"Ah okay. She is a little jealous I take it." Vince stated.

John just chuckled. "Like you wouldn't believe Vince. She has always been the jealous type and we have had a few fights over it and she also tried to control me."

"And we all know that John Cena is a free spirit. So can I ask what the deal is between you and Kourtney?" Vince asked

"I wont lie to you Vince we are together and also having a baby. That is our life right now. Nikki found out that I cheated on her I don't know how she did it but she did. I confessed that I cheated on her but never said with who. Kourtney is the woman for me Vince. Yes Randy knows that she is having my baby but doesn't know the rest."

"Did you and Kourtney get married?" Vince asked

"We did. We are headed to Bora Bora in three days then back to work." John said

"John congrats please let me know if there is anything I can do for you. I will upgrade your bus while you two are gone." Vince said.

"Thanks Vince. We want to keep this quiet for a bit longer. We are going to call our families after a bit. Kourtney is still sleeping." John said

"Then I will let you go then. Please take care of that baby you two are having. As we both know that Randy will kill you with his bare hands if you don't." Vince said

"You got that right talk to you later Vince."

"Oh before we go see you in five weeks. Randy has to have knee surgery to clear out his knee, enjoy the time a extra wedding slash baby gift from Grandpa Vince."

"Thanks Vince." John said. The two said their goodbyes and both hung up. John got up and stretched and walked into the bathroom and could see that Kourtney was still sound asleep. After using the bathroom and washing his hands he stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbs back into bed with his wife. Kourtney barely shifted and snuggled into John then got up and used the bathroom herself and washed her hands and then snuggled up to John.

"Where did you head off too?" she asked quietly. John pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Well the phone rang in here and it was the front desk calling to tell me that my wife was wanting the key to the room, well I laughed it was Nikki who wanted the key as you were sound asleep. I looked at my phone a few missed call from Vince and a few from Nikki. I called Vince back and we talked Nikki has called him and complained about last night. He knows that we are married and having a baby and is happy for us and wont say anything till we are ready."

Kourtney shook her head at Nikki. "You know she will keep trying to find a way to get you back babe."

"I know but it wont work. As you are stuck with me for the rest of our lives babe. I love you baby." John stated as he kissed her sweetly.

Kourtney moaned into the kiss when someone started to bang on the door of their room. Kourtney groaned and slipped on John's shirt and a pair of shorts and walked over and yanked the door open. "Can I help you?"

Nikki wasn't expecting Kourtney to answer the door at all she was expecting John to answer it and sweep her into his arms and carry her to the bedroom and have loud crazy sex with her.

"Yes you can have John come to the door I need to talk to him about something. It's very personal. You can take off his shirt and hand it over." Nikki said

"You want me to take off his shirt? I can do that but you might not like the view if I do that Nikki. Second of all he wants nothing to do with you and you can leave." Kourtney told her her tone with her wasn't very nice.

"John make Kourtney leave we need to talk." Nikki said in her whiny voice. Kourtney hated that whiny voice.

"You actually think your whiny voice will help you? Hello grow up you aren't five anymore. No one likes it. Second of all you called it quits with him and he is finally seeing what it's like not to be around someone who is constantly needy like you." Kourtney told her.

Nikki just gasped "I don't have a whiny voice and I am not needy. John come on."

John groaned he never expected Kourtney to yank the door open and tell Nikki off but he actually was happy about it. John walked over to the door and pressed a kiss to Kourtney's temple and asked her to go order room service. "What can I help you with Nikki?"

"You can tell me why Kourtney is and in your shirt with no shorts on." Nikki said

"UGH You want the damn shirt so bad here you go." Kourtney said as she stood up from the couch and stripped it off and threw it at her "You got what you wanted now get the fuck away from my husband and leave us the fuck alone."

John caught the shirt and looked at Kourtney kinda shocked as they weren't going to tell anyone just yet but he was also glad it was out in the open. "I suggest you listen to my wife and leave us alone like she asked." Kourtney stood there with her hands on her hips and just looked at Nikki who had averted her eyes and just glared at John and stormed off.

John shut the door to their room and locked up and turned to face Kourtney and walked over and kissed her with passion. Kourtney returned the kiss and then laid her head on his chest. "I'm not sorry for telling her off she needs to fucking learn to leave you alone."

"Don't be sorry honey but I suggest we call our families and tell them what is going on. I'm just shocked that you stripped off your shirt and threw it at her."

Kourtney smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Have you ever known me to keep my mouth shut for long? And I will stand up for the ones I love and I want our marriage to last for years to come baby. Yes we need to call our families now." John kissed her forehead and slipped his shirt back on her and grabbed his phone as hers was ringing.

Kourtney smiled as it was Randy and he was more than happy for them and of course was excited about the baby on the way. Kourtney told Randy to have Stacy call her when he was out of surgery and she would see them when they got home. John was talking to his parents and they were kinda shocked to learn that John had eloped but was happy for them and very excited about the baby on the way. Kourtney called her mom and dad and they told Kourtney to tell John welcome to the family even more and if she needed anything to call and would fly out if they could. They were also excited about the baby on the way. Kourtney laid back in bed and closed her eyes she was worn out and slowly drifted off to sleep. John walked into the bedroom and smiled at her and covered her up and kissed her forehead.

"You can join me or order breakfast then I should be okay." Kourtney said quietly. John sat down on the bed next to her and pressed a hand to her stomach and smiled at her.

"You feeling okay baby?" he asked quietly. Kourtney nodded her head and said that she was just really tired. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"What do they have to offer?" Kourtney asked John got up and grabbed the room service menu and handed it to her. She looked the menu over and decided on something bland and had John order eggs and toast along with apple juice. Kourtney slowly got up and changed into her jammies and crawled back into bed.

John quickly ordered room service and checked on Kourtney again and smiled when he saw that she was back in bed in her jammies. "You want to take the day and do nothing?"

"Let me see how I feel after eating. I am just kinda blah that is all honey. I would say join me but the food should be here shortly." she stated as her phone rang and shocked to see that it was Brie Bella.

"Hi Brie what is going on?" Kourtney asked as she sat up in bed and put a pillow behind her back and leaned against the headboard.

"A lot. What is going on with you and John?" Brie asked

"What did you hear?" Kourtney asked she was never one to tell first she usually let her friends tell then she would either say yes or no.

"Well first of all I will agree with you on the high pitched whiny voice that Nikki has it drives me up the wall. Second of all nice for stripping right in front of her that was priceless. Kourt you have more balls than she ever would." Brie said and that sent Kourtney into a fit of giggles.

"Did you walk by and see me strip? What she wanted the shirt back it was Johnny's" Kourtney said

"Yeah nice. Second of all it's about time you go after what you both want. I know you are truly happy with John and he you or he never would have gone to Vegas and gotten married. Nikki thinks that the world revolves around her and it doesn't. Been trying to tell her that for years." Brie said

"Brie thanks for being so understanding. You are one of the most level headed girl I know. You aren't mad at either of us?" Kourtney asked as John got up and answered the door as room service was now here.

"No girl I'm not. Just be happy and treat each other with love and respect and don't hide things from him and he will show you the same." Brie said "I have to go my little Bird just woke up."

"Okay Brie talk to you when I get back from vacation." Kourtney said as they said their goodbyes and hung up. Kourtney got up and walked into the sitting room of the suite and smiled at John.

"I take it that conversation went good." John asked as he poured himself some coffee. Kourtney sat down on the couch with her fruit plate and smiled at John and nodded her head as she had popped a piece of cantaloupe into her mouth.

While the couple at their breakfast Nikki was stewing in her room. She didn't know that Brie had heard everything and was on Kourtney and John's side for this. Nikki had a temper and Brie never liked it as she was the most level headed girl on the main roster as of the moment who at least wrestled. Both Stacy and Kourtney were pretty level headed unless you made them mad. Nikki needed to come up with a plan and quick as she wanted John back in her life, she wasn't about to let some bimbo chick take him away from her. Nikki thought of a plan and decided to call a friend who had a thing for Kourtney and asked him to join her on the plan. The man agreed and would fly out and help her out only for a price. Nikki said name it and that price was her he got to have Nikki when he wanted her and not have to fight for it. He hated it when she was dating John as he spoiled her in more ways than one. He gave Nikki his life and his love that was more than money could ever buy.

A/N: Oh no who did Nikki call? Will she truly try to break up John and Kourtney will she succeed? Will John and Kourtney ever make it on vacation and enjoy their time at Bora Bora or not?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: While I'm upset that John and Nikki broke up and ended their engagement. I was so excited for them. This has nothing to do with any current storylines… Keep in mind this is pure fiction...

Break Up

Chapter 5

John and Kourtney decided after eating breakfast to head home to Tampa. Kourtney had a condo there and had to go by it and get more clothes. John made a mental note to talk her into moving into his house and renting out her condo. While Kourtney was getting more clothes John responded to a few text messages and was kinda shocked to see one from a friend of his that was the athletic trainer saying a certain person was back on the road.

John wanted to put it out of his mind and enjoy the next four weeks in a private villa in Bora Bora with his wife. He sent a text to his friend and asked him to keep his eyes open as well as his ears. He smiled when his friend sent back a simple text of okay and see you when you return. Kourtney was finally done and walked out of her bedroom and couldn't help but smile at John who finally looked like he was starting to relax a bit.

"Ready babe?" Kourtney asked

"I am babe do you have what all you want for now till we get back from vacation?" John asked as he stood up and took her bags from her.

"I do babe." Kourtney said and grabs her pillows and smiled at John.

John put her bags in the back of his truck and helped her in. "Do we need to make a stop for food or anything babe?"

"No honey we can order out as then we don't have dirty dishes." Kourtney said as he drove away from her condo. "Would you be okay if I sold or rented out my condo babe?"

John chuckled a bit and told her he was fine with that. "I was going to bring it up honey." Kourtney just shook her head at him and smiles at him as he took her hand and held it. " Who the fuck is at my house?" as he pulled up into his drive and saw a rental car at his house. John got out and walked over to the car and knocked on the window and groaned when Nikki rolled down the window. "Why are you here Nikki?"

Kourtney groaned and got out of the car and unlocked the front door with her key and unset the alarm. Nikki saw all of this and was shocked. "She now has a key to your house and knows the alarm code?"

"I gave her the key as she can't find hers and she knows the code hello she is my wife but knew it way before that as she is my personal assistant. Again why are you here?"

Nikki got out of her rental car and stood up and went to kiss John but he moved. " UGH I have things here I want to collect now but I want us to work it out."

"Not going to happen Nikki I want nothing to do with you now get your shit and leave." John told her as he walked into the house "Kourt babe?"

"In the kitchen Johnny." Kourtney hollered back and grabbed her a water bottle and took a drink. John pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Why is she here?"

"To get my things you nosy bitch." Nikki answered for John as she had followed him into the house.

Kourtney shook her head at Nikki and leaned into John and laid her head on his chest. John pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close. "Nikki your things have been moved to the guest house. You can go in and out of there and not through the main house."

"Why can't I go where I want?" Nikki asked her voice starting to get whiny. Kourtney was getting pissed by the minute.

"Because we don't want you in our house you whiny bitch. Get your shit or I will have it shipped to you." Kourtney said with that she walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom. So thankful that she had helped John redecorate after he and Nikki split and laid down on the bed.

"You are going to let her talk to me like that?" Nikki asked

"Looks like it. I suggest you get your shit and leave Nikki like she asked or I will have it shipped to you. Matter of fact leave and when I get back from vacation I will ship it." John said he had had it with her.

Nikki just looked at him and slapped him across the face and started to get her things out of the guest house which wasn't much but knew that her help would be meeting her at the rented house soon. After she was done loading the few boxes into her rental car she handed John back the keys to house and left. John sighed and locked up the house thankful that he had the locks changed and the alarm code. John headed up to check on Kourtney who he found laying down in bed and kicked off his shoes and joined her and wrapped his arms around her. Kourtney rolled to face him and snuggled into him.

"She is gone babe." John said quietly as he rub her back.

"Good did she get her things and leave?" Kourtney asked him as she slowly got up from the bed and used the bathroom and stripped down to her tank top and panties and climbed back into bed as John had pulled back the covers for her and stripped down to his boxer briefs and held her close.

"Yeah, so thankful we changed out all the locks and the code to the alarm. Try to rest baby we can order supper later." Kourtney snuggled into him and laid her head on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. John pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close.

Nikki arrived at the rented house that she was also in love with and smiled that her help was finally here. After he helped her unload her things from the car he pulled her close and kissed her.

"So what do you need me to do exactly Nikki?" He asked

"Well I want Kourtney to leave John so he will come back to me. I can't stand that he cheated on me with her and that he wont come back to me." Nikki told him as she sat down on the island and smiled at him.

"Do you think Kourtney will actually leave him?" he asked

"Probably not but we can damn well try. I don't want to actually hurt her I just want him to leave her and come back to me." Nikki told him. "Now what do you have in mind to break them up Dolph?"

"Well I will try my hardest to talk to Kourtney but we both know that between John and big brother it wont happen. So I can call and text her and see what will transpire through that." Dolph told her before kissing her with passion and picking her up and carrying her to the master bedroom and making love to her.

While the two were having their fun Kourtney and John were waking up. Kourtney climbed out of bed and used the bathroom and washed her hands then climbed back into bed and snuggled into John and laid her head on his chest.

"You comfy babe?" John asked quietly.

"Yeah I feel comfy in your arms and safe. I have a feeling things with Nikki are just getting started. She has something up her sleeve and I don't know what it is just yet." Kourtney said

"Wouldn't surprise me but I think for the next few weeks we put it out of our mind and relax and spend it with just us. And maybe going to see our families." John said Kourtney just smiled at John and nodded her head in agreement. "What sounds good for supper and I will go get it or have it delivered?"

Kourtney sat up in bed and put her hand on her stomach and smiled when John's hand joined hers. "How about pizza?"

"Yum sounds good what kind babe and how are you feeling?" John asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"Good for now. Pizza Hut thin and crispy and beef with light pizza sauce and extra beef. Oh I have a doctor appointment in the morning." Kourtney said

John smiled at Kourtney and kissed her forehead then ordered the pizza. "What time is your appointment?"

Kourtney grabbed her phone and looked up her appointment. "10am and I have to have labs drawn as well."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world babe." John said as the doorbell rang and leaned up and kissed her sweetly. Kourtney walked down with John and got out paper plates and grabbed herself a sprite and a beer for John and soon the two were sitting down eating supper.

After supper John and Kourtney relaxed around the house and did some laundry so they would have clean clothes to go to Bora Bora. Kourtney was ready for vacation and couldn't wait to be in paradise with John, who was just happy to get away from it all and spend alone time with his beautiful wife.

The next day came quickly for the couple, Kourtney wasn't feeling the best and was getting sick and finally was able to keep some toast down and some sprite while John took a fast shower. John helped Kourtney into his car and soon they were taking off for her doctor's appointment. After having labs drawn and checking in they were shown back nearly right away to see her doctor. Neither John or Kourtney were sure how far they were into the pregnancy but would soon find out.

Hailey Daniels knocked on the door and hear John say open as Kourtney was nearly back asleep in his arms as she was resting her head on his chest while he was rubbing her back.

"Good morning John is she almost asleep?" Hailey asked

"She is. Not feeling so hot this morning been getting sick." John stated as he kept rubbing her back.

"That isn't good but it is apart of the pregnancy though. I got her labs back and everything looks great." Hailey said quietly. "I do want to check her over and do a ultrasound aka sono."

John gently woke up Kourtney who smiled at her best friend who was also John's little sister. Hailey was happy for the couple.

"Hailey is there something I can take for nausea?" Kourtney asked as Hailey got her blood pressure.

"I can write you a script for Zofran it's a lifesaver. Your pressure is up anything causing it to be up?" Hailey asked

"Yeah Nikki is causing some problems she keeps showing up and I have a feeling she is just getting started." Kourtney said

"Not good. I wouldn't stay on the road and let her bug you too much. I know you want to be with John so he can be with you during the pregnancy." Hailey said

"Or I can just hide from her and stay on the bus." Kourtney said

"That works as well. I just don't want you completely stressed out Kourtney it's not good for you or the baby. Lay back for me and we can see how far you are into the pregnancy." Hailey said

Kourtney laid back with John's help and lowered her shorts some and raised her shirt and both watched in awe as Hailey did her sono. "Right at 15 weeks, you should be feeling some movement soon and also start showing. You do have a small curve."

"I saw that this morning and these are the only shorts that fit. Am I cleared to head on vacation?" Kourtney asked

"Where are you two headed?" Hailey asked as she printed off a few pictures for them and two for her chart and cleaned off Kourtney's stomach.

"Bora Bora for a month then back to work." John said and Hailey just smiled.

"Yes you are cleared to head to Bora Bora but please take it easy. I want to see you when you return and what you take for your migraines is safe. I will write a script for the shots again." Hailey said.

Kourtney just smiled at her best friend and up at John who pressed a kiss to her forehead. John took the two scripts from Hailey and then hugged her. "Thanks for seeing us. Can you stay her doctor?"

"I can unless you go and be high risk then it's Ethan my hubby." Hailey said

"Oh goody I can bug the living daylights out of him now." Kourtney said with a giggle. Hailey giggled as well while John shook his head.

Hailey gave them both a hug and said she would see them in a month. After she walked out John kissed Kourtney sweetly and helped her down and she made her next appointment for a month out and the two headed out. While waiting for the scripts to be filled they did some shopping. Kourtney needed some new jeans, shorts and some clothes that fit her for the moment. It wasn't long and the two were finally headed back home to relax before having to head out again this time on vacation.

A/N: Oh no Nikki called Dolph in to help her not good. I hope that he smart and leaves them all alone and gets Nikki to leave them alone as well.

Sorry for not updating before now a lot of things have gone on in my personal life with a sudden death in the family.

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and favorites! Please enjoy!

Break Up

Chapter 6

Bora Bora

Kourtney was walking in the surf with John their fingers laced together both completely relaxed. Neither had a care in the world the only thing they were concerned about as of that moment is each other. Kourtney was staring out at the horizon and leaning into John's warm chest as they were sitting in the sand on their private beach.

John kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her and held her close and puts his hand on her stomach that held their unborn baby he couldn't be more in love with two people than he was right now. Kourtney shifted in his arms and kissed his jawline.

"You doing okay baby?" John asked

"I'm getting a little worn down but doing okay. Do you want to go back and see what the private chef has made?" Kourtney asked. John stood up and helped Kourtney stand up and kissed her sweetly. "I love you Johnny."

"I love you too Kourt." John said as the two walked hand in hand back up to their private villa.

After enjoying a wonderful meal of chicken and pasta Kourtney drew herself a bath and stripped down and found her brush and started to brush her long hair out and pulled it back. John couldn't help but watch his wife who he was deeply in love with not only her but also her growing shape. John walked over and kissed her with passion and turned the water off and picked her up and carried her to their bed and lays her down while kissing her and lays on top of her.

"Please tell me if I am hurting you baby." John said between kisses.

"Tender but okay need a pillow under my back." Kourtney said John carefully lifted her up and placed a pillow under her and laid her back down. "Better baby just don't stop." John kissed down her body and kissed their baby then kissed back up as the two gently made love to each other. That night the two fell asleep in each others arms.

While they were in Bora Bora Randy and Stacy were getting settled into the hotel that night before they left for Atlantis in the Bahamas. Sierra had finally gone down for the night in her bedroom of the suite and Randy joined Stacy on the couch and wrapped his arms around her and kisses her temple.

"She go down okay?" Stacy asked quietly as she laid her head down on Randy's lap. Randy smiled down at her and nodded his head in agreement as he ran his fingers thru his wife's long hair. Stacy returned his smile she was deeply in love with him.

"I love you doll got a question for you." Randy said quietly.

"What is it babe are you okay?" Stacy asked

"I'm fine baby. Do we want more kids one day?" Randy asked

Stacy just smiled up at Randy. "As long as you do baby. We both want big families. Do you want to let nature run its course or start trying. Sierra is almost 1 and I can't believe it."

"I can't believe she is almost 1 either. She is growing up too quick for me. I think both we try and let nature take its course." Randy told her and pulled her close and kisses her with passion and picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and the passionate kiss carried over into making love to each other all night.

Kourtney was starting to wake up the next morning they had fallen asleep with the blinds open but for once it didn't bother her at all. After getting out of bed and using the bathroom she slipped on a pair of shorts an a shirt of John's and walks out of the bathroom and couldn't help but smile that he was now sleeping on his stomach. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed that the chef was already laying out breakfast.

"Thank you so much you are a wonderful cook." Kourtney said

"Thank you so much is there anything you want for supper tonight?" Maria asked

"Um I will ask John what sounds good and we will let you know. What all is there to do around the island?" Kourtney asked as she took a sip of orange juice and smiled as it didn't make her stomach turn.

"There is a bunch of shopping in town, hiking through the woods with either a tour guide or on your own. Paddle boarding a personal favorite of mine. Also taking ATV's around the island with a guide is fun as well." Maria told her.

"Thanks I will keep those in mind. We are here for three or four weeks. Any just romantic places to go eat here?" Kourtney asked

"Plenty dear. I will bring back some menus later on. Now what do you want for breakfast honey?" Maria asked

"Um just eggs and toast or can you make a ham and cheese omelet and hash browns?" Kourtney asked

"Now I can do that I love making omelets. You just sit back and enjoy the view." Maria told her.

Kourtney did just that she walked outside and sat down by the pool and just sipped her orange juice. While she was doing that John was slowly waking up and went in search of his wife. After talking to Maria and telling her he would have the same thing that Kourtney was he poured himself a cup of coffee and joined Kourtney out by the pool.

"Good morning babe." John said quietly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning yourself did you finally get some sleep last night?" Kourtney asked

"I did with my arms around you all night. How are you feeling the morning?" John asked

"Good I don't feel sick right now but we will see after we eat babe. Do you want to go do anything today or just relax around here and just do nothing?" Kourtney asked as Maria was bringing their food out with a plate of fruit as well. "Thanks Maria this looks amazing."

"You are most welcome please enjoy do you want more coffee and juice?" she asked both Kourtney and John nodded their heads in agreement and after she got their drinks for them she left them alone.

Kourtney took one bite and was in heaven as her omelet tasted amazing and she moaned at the taste of it. John couldn't help but chuckle at his wife but he could see where she was coming from as the food was amazing.

"Babe as long as you feel okay how about we just go shopping and see what we can find here and just look around." John said. Kourtney just smiled at him.

As the couple was enjoying their breakfast Randy, Stacy and Sierra were finally up and having breakfast before having to leave to go to Atlantis for the week and then home to spend some time with family. After getting settled into their suite in the Cove which was more for adults. Thankfully Stacy had thought ahead and asked for their nanny who was so good with Sierra while they were working to come along as well. They had gotten her a suite on the same floor and she was more than willing to keep Sierra so Randy and Stacy could have alone time as well.

Nikki was just waking up and rolled over in bed and smiled at Dolph who was still sleeping they had cooked up an evil plan to get Kourtney and John to break up. Dolph was going to text Kourtney that morning and tell her that John was cheating on her with some ring rat. What neither of them knew is that both John and Kourtney were together. Dolph was starting to wake up some and smiled at Nikki and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning let's hope this little plan works." Dolph said as he got out of bed and used the bathroom and climbed back in and pulled Nikki to him and kissed her and grabbed his phone. "Here goes nothing."

**Hey Kourtney I just saw the most awful thing and I hate to break it to you but John is cheating on you.** DZ

"Sent now let's just hope she responds." Dolph said as he kissed Nikki on her forehead.

Kourtney heard her phone and went to grab it and groaned when she saw it was a text from Dolph Ziggler and after she read it she about died laughing. John looked at her with a confused look on his face. Once Kourtney finally composed herself she told John what the text said John just shook his head.

"Wanna play along or let it go till we get home? Kourtney asked

"Right now don't even respond and in a bout a week or two respond with saying sorry I took so long to get back too you but that was a lot to take in. But right now let it go." John said "How do you feel now since eating?"

"Good babe I think that is a great idea to let it go for now." Kourtney said "Come get in the shower with me and let's go shopping." as she held out her hand. John couldn't help but smile at his beautiful wife and took her hand and smiled when she led them straight into the shower and the two had their fun in the shower just enjoying each other.

John turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his body first then wrapped a towel around Kourtney. "Damn baby your tongue felt amazing."

Kourtney just smirked at her husband and kissed his cheek and walked into their bedroom and found her lotion and started to smooth it on her legs. John smirked at his wife and laid her back on the bed and slid two fingers into her pussy and started to move them. "AH Johnny" John kissed her inner thigh and pulls his fingers out as he licked her pussy before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and slides deep into her and gently makes love to her. Kourtney smiled up at John as he pulled out and rolled to his back and laid her head on his chest. "Amazing"

"Yes it was babe. Do you want to rest for a bit then go shop?" John asked her. Kourtney just nodded her head against his chest and snuggled into him and drifted off as he covered them with the sheet.

As the two were resting Randy and Sierra were walking around their suite while Stacy was getting ready to go to the beach. Randy was already in his trunks and had helped change Sierra into her suit and had put sunscreen on her. "Stacy babe you about ready?"

"I am she is starting to walk good babe." Stacy said as she walked out in her suit and cover up that was wide open showing her new suit that was a beautiful deep blue bikini.

"You look amazing babe and she is walking good. Here soon she will be walking on her own." Randy said and he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

The three headed down to the family pools and both were thankful that Sierra loved the water. Randy had her in and she was splashing away. Stacy couldn't help but smile at the two she loved watching them together. Randy was bobbing up and down in the water with Sierra only making sure the water went to her shoulders and she was loving it, sticking her own face in the water blowing bubbles as Randy had showed her. Kathy who was the nanny sat down next to Stacy and smiled at the father daughter duo in the water.

"They are too cute." Kathy said

"Hey yes they are. I'm just glad she loves the water like she does. Thank you for coming along on this trip with us." Stacy said

Kathy just smiled at her. "Not a problem at all Stacy she is like my own and I love working with you guys. Anytime you need a moment or just want to go to dinner or a night let me know while we are here as well. Also thank you for letting my granddaughter join on this trip."

"You are most welcome Kathy. Sarah is welcome anytime on the road as well." Randy said as he joined them and smiled at Stacy who picked up Sierra and held her close.

"Where is Sarah?" Stacy asked. Kathy pointed over to her where she was going down the slide. "Nice." Randy was making faces at Sierra who was giggling away and took her back and swayed with her in the water and she was just loving it. "Hi Sarah."

"Hi Mrs Stacy thank you for the fun trip." Sarah said

"You are most welcome. You can call me Stacy okay and call him Randy." she told her and smiled at her. While Sarah nodded her head and smiles at Sierra who was still giggling.

"Why don't we take Sierra up and she can take her nap with us and supper all of us later?" Kathy said

"Sounds like a plan. Do you have pack and play and clothes already in your room?" Stacy asked

"I do and don't worry about a thing just enjoy our alone time and call me when you are ready for supper around 6pm does that sound okay?" Kathy asked

"Sounds good and thanks again you two." Randy said as he walked over and watched as Sierra reached for Kathy who wrapped her up in a towel and then he wrapped his arms around Stacy and they watched as Kathy and Sarah walked up with Sierra.

"I'm so glad they all get along babe." Stacy said as she leaned into Randy.

"I am too babe. Let's go hang out at the Cain pools and just enjoy each other as it's more private." Randy said as he wrapped the towel around his waist and helped Stacy stand up and kissed her sweetly.

The couple walked over and showed their keys to the guy at the entrance and found a daybed that was in the water but also somewhat in the shade and private and just enjoyed each others company company. Later that evening after having a great family supper Kathy told them that she and Sarah wanted to keep Sierra for the night so they could have a night alone. The couple didn't argue and soon were wrapped up in each others arms for the night making love to each other and soon falling asleep in each others arms.

A/N: Will Kourtney ever respond to Dolph's text message and will Nikki call and bug John? What else do the couple have in store for the newly married couple?

Sorry for not updating before now but kinda busy now getting ready for school to start back up!

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and favorites! Please enjoy!

Break Up

Chapter 7

The past three weeks had been amazing for Kourtney and John they were wrapped up in nothing else but them. They didn't want to go back to reality or back to work. Kourtney was showing more in the pregnancy and felt great. John was in love with her changing shape. At 18 weeks in the pregnancy Kourtney was glowing and she felt great she was starting to feel movement but John had yet to feel it and he constantly had his hand on her stomach.

John was laying out by the pool working on his tan while Kourtney was swimming in their private pool when John heard his cell phone ring, and groaned when it was Nikki she had been blowing up his phone nearly every day and he never answered his phone. But it was getting on his everlasting nerve.

John was just looking at his phone when it was plucked out of his hand and answered.

"Hello"

"I want to talk to John." Nikki said in her whiny voice.

"Again stop being so whiny and he might talk but I highly doubt that will ever happen. You need to understand that I will not be leaving John and you can tell Dolph that it wont work. I know what you are doing and you can just stop." Kourtney said and hung up the phone.

"Feel better honey?" John asked as he pulled Kourtney close and she sat down on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder while he placed a hand on the baby.

"Somewhat. I'm glad that I am trained and I might take her out after the baby is born and I am cleared." Kourtney said. John just chuckled he had been in the ring with her a few times when she was getting a work out in.

"I know you want to kick her ass but don't babe I don't want you hurt does that make sense?" John asked even though he was making a statement.

"It does but I wont have her messing with our family babe. I love you and I'm deeply in love with you." Kourtney said as she snuggled into him.

"I love you too baby and I'm deeply in love with you. If I can't put the fear of God into her after we get home if she keeps bugging us I know who can and that is Stacy." John told her and he held her close. "You feeling okay?"

"Kinda blah does that make sense?" Kourtney asked

"It does." John pressed a kiss to her forehead "you feel warm let's get you out of the sun and resting a bit. Let's go take a shower and then lay down for a bit okay."

Kourtney stood up slowly and John stood up and helped her into the bathroom and he took off her bikini and Kourtney shook her head no that she wasn't in the mood to be touched. John pulled her close and held her so she was stable against him while he started the water and after both had taken quick showers he wrapped a towel around him then her and helped her into bed and found her tank top then her panties and helped her get dressed. John sat behind her and brushed her hair out she loved this as he had been doing it nearly every night. Kourtney pulled her hair up into a messy wet bun and laid back but only to get up and run for the bathroom and started to get sick and John got a washcloth nice and cold and wiped the back of her neck.

"I hate this Johnny." Kourtney said quietly.

"I know you do baby and I hate that I'm the one making you sick baby girl." John said as he helped her stand up and she brushed her teeth. "Ready to climb back into bed?"

"Yeah thank you for taking care of me. Can you get one of my shots?" Kourtney asked quietly. John found her bag that had all of her medications in them and got it ready and found her hip then gave her the shot and rubbed her hip. Kourtney got comfy in bed and curled up in bed into John's pillows.

"Babe do you want to head home tomorrow?" John asked as he laid down facing her and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"We can how much longer do we have left here?" Kourtney asked as she snuggled into him.

"Two weeks. Babe I was able to extend it for two more weeks." John said

"Babe. You didn't need to do that." Kourtney said as she smiled up at him. John pressed a kiss to her forehead as she yawned.

"I wanted too baby I know we don't want to head home but we have a few more weeks I talked to Vince yesterday Randy is taking some much needed family time with Stacy and Sierra and this gives us some more time away from all the hustle and bustle when we get back to work and all the traveling."

Kourtney could totally see where he was coming from. "Can we head home though and go see our parents?" John just smiled at her and said that was a wonderful idea and told her to rest and he would book their flights out for the next day or so. While Kourtney fell asleep John booked their flights for two days later and then two nights at home then booked them to head to St Louis. He also knew that Kourtney would want to be home near her own family while pregnant and didn't want her alone if she decided to stay home. He then called Randy and talked to him about the whole thing.

"You giving up your home in Tampa?" Randy asked as he laid back with Sierra against his chest while Stacy was out getting a massage.

"No way man but I also know Kourtney would love to be home closer to family while pregnant and if she doesn't travel she is close to family." John said

"I can totally understand that. But you know she loves Tampa." Randy said

"I know she does and I do as well but I want her happy as well. What did you guys do while Stacy was pregnant with Sierra I don't remember." John said

"Well I was actually off and we split our time between St Louis and West Newbury." Randy said "We love St Louis and your mom and dad are here often enough that they bought a house here to be closer."

"That is right they did. Are you guys back home?" John asked

"We are finally sleeping in our own beds. Right now Stacy is out getting a massage. Sierra is snuggled into me and asleep against my chest and I have my knee propped up." Randy said

"Is that still bugging you?" John asked

"Kinda but we have also been on the go and finally slowing down and I haven't had surgery just yet. As I caught a cold which went into a sinus infection so had to put off surgery." Randy said as he rubbed Sierra's back as she started to move against him.

"How did Vince take that news?" John asked

"Not good but got over it quickly. Vince also understands that I want to spend time with family and be home." Randy said. "Hell I thought about taking a few years off and opening up a gym."

"That sounds like a good idea. I could use a year off or two and we could do that together. Not really retire but do Raw or just Pay Per Views." John said.

"Sounds like we had better come up with a huge plan and talk to Vince." Randy said

"Okay we are headed home in two days then headed to St Louis after that." John said

"You renting a car or do you want us to pick you up from the airport?" Randy asked

"We will rent that way we have our own." John said

"You can stay with us and I know that Sierra will love to see her Aunt Kourtney and Uncle John. I gotta go man she is waking up. See ya in a few days then." Randy said. The two said their goodbyes and got off the phone.

John walked in and smiled at Kourtney who was sound asleep cuddle into his pillows and he grabbed his laptop and walked back into the living room and poured himself a cup of coffee and pulled up Realtor and started to look for houses in St Louis.

While John was looking at houses Stacy was getting back home and walked in and couldn't help but smile that Sierra and Randy were laying on the couch now as he had moved downstairs both almost asleep.

"Hey sweetie how was your massage?" Randy asked quietly as he slowly got up and put Sierra down in the pack and play and wrapped his arms around Stacy.

"Very relaxing baby thanks for suggesting it and also paying for it. How was Sierra?" Stacy asked as she leaned back into Randy.

"Well we played for a bit then laid down in our bed and she finally snuggled into me and slowly drifted off against my chest and I talked to John as he called." Randy said before kissing her forehead. "She started to move and I moved us down here and she went back to sleep and stayed asleep."

"That is always a good thing. How are John and Kourtney doing?" Stacy asked

"Good headed back to the states in a few days then headed to St Louis." Randy said "I told them that they could stay with us."

"Good idea. I wonder if they are going to move up here since mom and dad spend a lot of time here." Stacy said

"I have a feeling that is what John is thinking but not real sure." Randy said "What sounds good for supper?"

"I ordered pizza on the way home it should be here soon as I don't want to cook. What time is your doctor appointment with the surgeon?" Stacy asked

"At 9am can you come with?" Randy asked

"I can do you want to see if your parents want a certain little girl?" Stacy asked him as the doorbell rang and Randy walked over and paid for the pizza and tipped the guy and closed the door and walked back into the kitchen while Stacy was getting plates out.

"I think that is a good idea and we have a night for us." Randy said as his phone rang and it happened to be his mom. "Hey Mom."

"Are you three back home yet?" Elaine asked

"We are home why what is going on?" Randy asked

"We were wondering if we could have Sierra for the night and tomorrow night as well." Elaine said

"Yes you can mom, we were getting ready to call you and see if you would keep her tonight as my appointment with the surgeon is at 9am." Randy said

"You finally have your doctor appointment?" Elaine asked

"Yes I do mom. What time do you want us to bring Sierra over?" Randy asked

"Anytime dear we are home. We have a pack and play for her." Elaine said.

"Okay we are eating then we will bring her over. Actually we have enough pizza and pasta why don't you both come for supper then you can take my truck with the car seat in it and head home." Randy said

"See you soon." Elaine said.

It wasn't long and Elaine and Bob were over at Randy and Stacy's house enjoying supper with them and Sierra who had finally got up from her nap. She loved being with her grandparents and they loved keeping her when ever they got the chance. That night Randy held Stacy close after making love to her all night.

Randy groaned the next morning he didn't want to get up but had to as he had to see the surgeon and hoped that he could at least have surgery here soon. After finally cleaning up and walking slowly downstairs he couldn't help but smile at his wife who was in the kitchen drinking coffee and handed him a cup when he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning sleepyhead." she said quietly

"Hmm good morning baby. Did you get any sleep?" he asked before taking a drink of coffee.

"I did but I want a nap later in bed with you." Stacy said then looked at the time and smiled up at Randy. "We need to go want me to drive?"

"Sounds good."

It wasn't long and Randy was finally checked in with his surgeon and called back. Stacy couldn't help but smile at her husband who she could tell was deep in thought. She was about to ask when the nurse popped her head in and told Randy to follow her that the surgeon wanted to get his own films done and an MRI on his knee. Randy pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and followed the nurse.

 _ ****Kourt miss you guys hope you are feeling great with the pregnancy.** SKO**_

 _**Hey girlie I'm feeling okay kinda worn out today we are packing up and headed home tomorrow. Then to St Louis** KDO_

 _ ****That sucks that you aren't feeling the best. I heard you two were headed home and staying with us.** SKO**_

 _**I know I can't wait to see family and see my mom and dad. I would love to move to St Louis.** KDC_

 _ ****I can totally understand that and be close to home while pregnant.** SKO**_

 _**Yeah how is Randy's knee** KDC_

 _ ****At the surgeon's office now he is having films and an MRI on I hope it's not worse off than what we all think** SKO**_

 _**I hope so as well. See you all in a few days love you all**KDC_

 _ ****See ya then love you guys too**SKO**_

It wasn't long and Randy was back in the room with Stacy and had his arms around his wife when the surgeon walked in.

"Randy Stacy it's good to see you guys where is Sierra?" Dr Ayden Dresden asked as he was good friends with the family.

"With Grandma and Papa." Randy asked "How bad is my knee and don't sugarcoat shit Ayden." Randy said

"When have I ever? I wont lie your knee isn't in the best shape. I can fix it easy and you will be off of it for nearly 7 weeks." Ayden told him

"What all is wrong with it?" Randy asked

"Tear in the MCL and partial tear in the ACL kinda shocked you are walking as good as you are." Ayden told him

"Not good, when can you do surgery?" Randy asked

"Three days too soon. Till then I want your knee wrapped and on crutches. That way you don't do anymore damage to it." Ayden told him. Randy nodded his head in agreement and soon they were on the way out and having labs done before surgery which was now set for 7am in three days.

Randy and Stacy headed home and called their families and John and Carol said that they were in town and would keep Sierra for the week while Randy was recovering till he was walking good.

John and Kourtney finally landed in Tampa and were happy to be home for the night before flying out to St Louis and would be there in time for Randy's surgery. Kourtney had a doctor appointment that evening and both were thankful that the baby was growing and very healthy as was Kourtney.

A/N: I hope Randy's surgery goes okay will he and John ever talk to Vince about taking some much needed time off? Will Kourtney be shocked when John wants to have a house in St Louis?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and favorites! Please enjoy!

Break Up

Chapter 8

Kourtney was happy to be home and back in St Louis and would love to move back home but not give up their Tampa home. But how to talk to John about it. She was sitting on the deck watching the sun setting. John couldn't help but smile at his wife he was deeply in love with her and joined her outside and handed her a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks." Kourtney said as she sat up and John slipped in behind her and held her close and placed his hand on the baby.

"You are most welcome. I can tell you have a lot on your mind talk to me honey." John said Kourtney sat up and turned carefully to face John and leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

"I want to move closer to my parents Randy Stacy and Sierra. Only if that is okay with you." Kourtney said. John just smiled at his wife and rubbed her stomach.

"It's fine with me babe we can split the time between the two houses and keep the Tampa house more as a vacation home." John told her. Kourtney was shocked to no end "What babe I had been thinking that you wouldn't want to be too far from your family while pregnant and if you didn't want to travel you could stay home."

Kourtney just smiled at John. "I love that you thought of me babe but what about you and your happiness?"

"My happiness is with you baby and our son or daughter. Happy wife happy life babe." John said and leaned forward and kissed Kourtney sweetly.

Kourtney turned back around and leaned back into John's chest. " We have to find a house babe or do you want to build?"

"I have already contacted a realtor and we can start looking soon enough babe. I thought we could rest today and then after Randy is out of surgery we can look. But we can look online as well." John said "How are you feeling?"

"Kinda blah but other than that okay. I know that Sierra is over at mom and dad's and your parents are in town we are having a family supper over at mom and dad's tonight." she said

"How about we go take a nap babe. I don't want you completely worn out." John said

"Will you at least lay down and hold me?" Kourtney asked

"You never need to ask sweetheart. I love holding you. What time is supper?" John asked

"Um 6pm. So we set the alarm for 4:30 and it's only 1pm that way we both get some sleep." Kourtney said as she stood up and swayed some. John quickly stood up and held her close.

"What is it?" he asked

"I think I stood up too fast. I might ask Stacy to check my pressure as I know she had problems with her pressure while she was pregnant with Sierra." Kourtney said

"You go get in bed I will get Stacy." John said. Kourtney kissed his cheek and headed upstairs holding onto the railing going upstairs and was soon changed and comfy in bed. John found Stacy and asked her to check Kourtney's pressure. Stacy was more than happy too and headed upstairs and found her blood pressure machine and walked into Kourtney and John's room.

"Hey not feeling so hot are you?" Stacy asked quietly as she sat on the bed next to her sister in law.

"I think it's from stress and standing up too fast." Kourtney said

"Let me take your pressure and if it's not good I will call my doctor." Stacy said as she took her pressure.

Kourtney could see the frown on Stacy's face and knew her pressure was high. "What is it saying?"

"160/95. Let me go call my doctor she does house calls and is great you will love her." Stacy said "Do you want a washcloth for your forehead and just lay back and relax?"

"No but I will lay back and relax. Who is your doctor?" Kourtney asked

"Dr Casey Dresden she is the wife of Randy's surgeon and very good. Just rest I will call her and have her come here." Stacy said and walked out of the room and called her doctor who said she was on the way.

"Stacy is Kourt okay?" John asked as he was worried about her.

"She will be okay her pressure is up. I called my doctor and she is coming to the house should be here shortly. Go up and keep her calm." Stacy said as the doorbell rang and she answered it.

"Stacy are you okay?" Casey asked

"I'm fine it's my sister in law Kourtney she and her husband are 18 weeks pregnant and she feels light headed and stood up too fast is what she said." Stacy said "This is John"

"Hi John let's go check on Kourtney. Lead the way." Casey said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming and it's nice to meet you." John said as they walked up. "Kourt does suffer from migraines so that doesn't help much."

"It will be okay John sometimes with stress and not feeling good while pregnant can also throw you for a loop." Casey said

"Sweetie this is Dr Casey Dresden. Can she check you over?" John asked as they walked into the bedroom.

"Yes. Thanks for coming." Kourtney said "I'm Kourtney."

"Not a problem at all. I'm Dr Casey Dresden but please call me Casey but at the office Dr Casey. How many weeks are you?" she asked as she sat on the bed beside Kourtney and got her stethoscope and blood pressure cuff out.

"I'm 18 weeks the baby is moving but I just haven't been feeling the best. We have had a lot of stress just got back from Bora Bora to destress." Kourtney said

"How was your trip?" Casey asked

"Good very relaxing." Kourtney said

"Just breathe normally for me." Casey said as she listened to Kourtney then got her pressure. "It's still up and I don't like it that high but it's liveable. Is your head hurting?"

"Yeah, what can I do?" Kourtney asked

"I can give you a shot of Demerol and Nubian it's a combo shot I will also write a script for them." Casey said

"My own doctor does that for me but only 25mg of Demerol and 10 of Nubian." Kourtney said

"Okay what I am going to do is up the dose. I will do a 100mg of Demerol and 25 of Nubian and a cream for anti nausea it works great. Please take it easy and I want to see you again in three days. Can I listen to the baby?" Casey asked Kourtney nodded her head in agreement and soon a strong heartbeat filled the room "Right on target."

"That is good to know. Let me use the bathroom and you can give me the shot. Can I still have supper with my parents tonight?" Kourtney asked as John helped her stand up.

"As long as you take it easy." Casey told her as she got the shot ready and soon gave it too her as she leaned into John and rubbed her hip. "Don't forget to call my office for three days."

"We wont thank you for coming." John said as he helped Kourtney get comfy in bed again and walked the doctor down and said his goodbyes and then crawled into bed with Kourtney and held her close as he had his hand on the baby worried about them both.

Kourtney was snuggled into John actually she demanded he take off his shirt so she could lay on his smooth chest. John didn't complain at all and did what she asked he loved to make her happy.

Casey smiled at Stacy who was sitting on the front porch swing with Randy who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "How is Kourtney?" she asked

"Resting her pressure was up pretty high. Well more that what I like. I left another shot for her to have this evening after you all get home. If she starts to feel worse call me and I will admit her." Casey said

"We can do that. Thanks for coming." Randy said he was pretty worried about Kourtney.

"Not a problem where is Sierra?" Casey asked as she had fallen in love with the little girl the moment she delivered her.

"Over at my parents house they wanted to keep her. I have to have surgery in three days." Randy said

"Ayden was telling me that. I hope it goes smooth for you. I had better get home before he goes crazy with a 8 week old. Our son has been giving us fits." Casey said

Randy couldn't help but chuckle as Sierra was pretty colicly for the first few months. "It will pass. Call Stacy on Sunday the girls are going shopping and you can join we can watch the baby."

"You don't mind Stacy?" Casey asked

"Not at all. You are family Casey and thanks for treating Kourtney." Stacy said

"Again not a problem. I will see you all in a few days when you have surgery Randy." Casey said and took her leave.

"We had better head up and get some rest ourselves." Randy said as he watched Stacy yawn. "I will set my alarm." Stacy stood up with his help and the two of them headed up and crashed before getting up to clean up for supper.

Nikki was just getting off the phone with a friend of hers who didn't live too far from John who was telling her that John and Kourtney had been at the house for the night before leaving again for the airport.

"Did you get some news you didn't want to Nikki?" Dolph asked.

"Yeah they were home for one night then left again. How are we ever going to get them to break up?" she asked him. Dolph didn't know but was still working on a plan.

"You have a lot of pictures of you and John on your phone right or a printed copy?" Dolph asked

"Both why?" Nikki asked

"Start sending all the sexual ones to my email and we can change the date on them and send them to Kourtney." Dolph said "Or send them to Randy's house as we know they are bound to see each other sooner or later." Nikki just smirked and started to send the pictures like Dolph asked and watched him download them onto his computer and change the date. "Even of you two just holding hands and kissing. Your engagement pictures would work too."

Nikki went about finding the engagement pictures that were taken like six months ago before John came to her and told her that he slept with someone. Dolph finally had all the pictures done and sent them to the nearest Walgreens making three copies of each picture and would send one envelope to Randy and Stacy knowing it would get to Kourtney somehow. Send a copy of the pictures to Kourtney's address in Tampa as she had a condo there and they kept one for themselves. He was proud of his handy work. Nikki kissed him and soon they were rolling around in the sheets making love to each other.

The evening was quickly approaching the sleeping couples. Randy and John were the first ones up and had gotten cleaned up and dressed in shorts as it was pretty warm still in St Louis for the start of October. They were letting the girls sleep and Randy knew it was getting close to 5pm and decided to wake up Stacy and as he walked into their bedroom she was already in the shower getting cleaned up. Kourtney had been up for a bit and was just sitting up in bed when Stacy walked into check on her and gotten her pressure again and was pleased that it had come down.

"Just take it easy, no one will mind if you are leggings and a tank top or shorts and a tank top. You just need to be comfy." Stacy told her.

"I plan on taking it easy still kinda blah. Thanks for checking on me. I have a cute pair of yoga capris and a cute shirt I can wear over to mom and dad's house. I so need to go shopping. Maybe we can on Sunday. That way John is here with Randy incase he needs something since he will be two days removed from surgery."

"Sounds like a plan. Casey is going shopping with us girls and Ayden will be here with the baby. They have a cute little 8 week old son who is giving them fits right now. Kinda like Sierra did when she was a newborn." Stacy said. "Before we got to bed tonight I will check your pressure. Casey also said if you got feeling bad again she left another shot here and if you got worse to call her." Kourtney just smiled at her sister in law and stood up slowly and got into the shower and was just getting out when John walked in. He held her close and kissed her sweetly.

It wasn't long and the four took one car over to Bob and Elaine's house. Sierra attacked her parents as soon as they walked into the door. It was a very relaxing supper both parents were excited to have a new grandbaby on the way.

Stacy put Sierra to bed while they were at the house and soon the four headed home. Kourtney wasn't feeling the best again and Stacy checked her pressure again and it was up again but she didn't want to know if she wanted to take the other shot or not. John was just worried about his wife and baby on the way.

"Babe I think you should take the shot again and we can call the doctor in the morning." John said as he watched his wife get ready for bed. Kourtney sat on the bed and said okay. John was a little shocked she agreed so fast.

Randy was on the main level as he and Stacy were still up when the doorbell rang he was a little confused to see FedEx there. After being handed a thick envelope he knew right away what it was.

"Who was it babe?" Stacy asked

"Something for John and Kourt. It's from Nikki." Randy said

"She should be happy that I am not on the road right now or I would rip her to shreds." Stacy said and Randy just chuckled. Stacy was a force to recon with when it came to her family.

"I will agree with that now. How would like it if I was home more babe?" Randy asked

"Honestly yes babe you and John coming up with a plan to only do certain PPV and all?" Stacy asked

Randy just nodded his head in agreement. He and John talked to their dad's about it after supper and had already called Vince who was coming on Monday to the Orton house so the could talk. As the two headed up to bed Randy slowly took his wife over and made love to her through out the night.

A/N: I hope that Randy's surgery will go smooth. How will Kourtney and John react to the pictures that showed up? How will Vince react to his two top stars wanting to stop for a while?

Thanks for the patience you all have shown with me updating! My life is kinda hectic right now and I hope after a bit it will slow down so please bear with me!

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and favorites! Please enjoy!

Break Up

Chapter 9

Randy's surgery went as planned and he was finally at home resting. John and Kourtney were out looking at houses while he was resting with Sierra who was snuggled into her daddy's chest. Stacy couldn't help but smile at her husband and daughter they looked so peaceful.

John pulled up to a house and sighed it was pretty modern but also had some traditional lines with it. They had seen four houses already that day and nothing was to their liking. Kourtney was just looking at it. She thought it was nice looking from the outside it was huge. They needed plenty of room for their growing family. It was also in the same neighborhood as Randy and Stacy.

"What do you think babe?" John asked breaking Kourtney out of her thoughts.

"It looks very modern babe and we both want a house that is up to date and plenty of room. Says it has 6 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. And before I can even say I can clean it myself you will hire a cleaning crew." Kourtney said and John just chuckled and agreed.

John walked around and helped her out and as soon as he did that the door opened and the realtor walked out. "Welcome again John and Kourtney." Lisa sad

"Hi again Lisa." Kourtney said as she and John walked up hand in hand. "What can you tell us about the house?"

"It's a 6 bedroom house and 5 bath a nice outdoor pool with an outdoor kitchen. Also a guest house with a nice two bedroom and two bathroom. It's been converted to a home gym and office." Lisa said and Kourtney just smiled at John it wasn't something they hadn't seen yet. The two walked around the house and Kourtney was happy it was just what they wanted.

"John what do you think it's well done inside like want and the pool house is to die for babe." Kourtney said

"I love it. Babe it's got plenty of room and I love the pool house as well." John said "Do you see us here raising our little one?"

"I do babe. I love this house and it's two blocks away from Randy and Stacy." Kourtney said "Do you like the pool?"

"I do it's well done deep in and also a zero entry pool which is what I like and it's like the one we have in Tampa. Do you want this house babe?" John asked

Kourtney leaned into John he could tell that she was wearing down quickly and he was meeting with Vince that evening. Kourtney just smiled her answer to John and tired to hide a yawn. John kissed her forehead.

"Lisa." John said

"Yes John what can I help you with?" she asked

"We want this house. What year was it built?" John asked

"It's only 6 months old so very new. I can write up the offer." Lisa said

"How much do they want for it?" Kourtney asked

Lisa looked through her paperwork and saw the price and hoped it didn't scare the couple away, she didn't know who John Cena was and didn't pay attention to sports. She was kinda shocked to learn they had no price range. "It's on the market for nearly $1.3 million dollars. That isn't a problem is it?"

"Not at all. As if they will lower it to $1 million and close in three days and we can move in into the house in two weeks. I want us here in St Louis as soon as possible." John said

"Let me call them quickly and see what they say." Lisa said and walked off. Kourtney couldn't help but shake her head at John.

"You know she has no idea who you are babe." Kourtney said as she sat on the stairs and John sat behind her and she leaned into him.

"Oh I know or she would have perked up at the last name or even yours for that matter. I hope this doesn't take much longer as you need to rest and I have to prepare for a meeting with Vince and Randy." John said.

Kourtney smiled up at John who kissed her forehead. She hoped that Vince would listen and agree to the two of them taking time off and maybe open up a wrestling school. It wasn't long and Lisa was walking towards them with a smile on her face.

"Good news they took your offer. Question are you John Cena the professional wrestler?" she asked

"I am. What gave it away?" John asked and Kourtney just giggled.

"I said my client John Cena would like to buy the house for $1 million and the contractor said that is who he did a lot of remodeling for in Tampa." Lisa said

"Joshua Goulding? I should have noticed the work he did a lot of my remodel in Tampa and redid my pool thought it looked familiar." John said

"That is him. He is paying closing cost and said it's move in ready and will have the keys for you in three or four days. Congrats." Lisa said

"Thanks. Babe let's get you home. I will have a cashiers check in a few days and we can meet at the office and finish the deal how does that sound?" John asked. Lisa just nodded and was kinda shocked that they had the money to do this for the price of the house. She didn't know much about sports but was going to look up who her client was.

John and Kourtney headed back to the house and Kourtney was just happy that they were done house hunting and couldn't wait to move in and settle in before the baby arrived. John looked over at her and couldn't help but place his hand on her growing stomach. Both were excited about welcoming the baby.

"John do you want to find out what we are having tomorrow?" Kourtney asked

"Yes only if you are okay with it." John said

"That is why I was asking babe. I want to so I can plan. Do you think this plan of you and Randy taking a few years off and then just doing Raw and PPV will work with Vince?" she asked as they pulled into the driveway.

John walked around and helped Kourtney out and then leaned into the car and pulled her to his chest and kissed her sweetly only to be hit in the head with something and looked up to see what it was and moved Kourtney so she wouldn't be hit with the blitz ball that Randy was throwing at them from the porch. The man had good aim while laid up with his knee.

"HEY"

Randy just smirked. "Glad you could make it back. Vince will be here in 15 minutes and we ordered from Olive Garden and Sierra is at your parents."

"What do you want a fucking cookie for being up and on your knee even though you shouldn't be?" Kourtney asked as she walked up on the porch.

"Yes I want a cookie but no I can't have one or I will ruin my supper according to my wife." Randy just pouted he normally got away with pouting but this time Kourtney hit him upside the head and walked into the house.

"You are pouting like Sierra does Orton." John said and threw the blitz balls back him and hit him in the head with them.

"HEY THAT HURT YOU ASSHAT." Randy yelled.

"He is so fucking annoying." Stacy said from the kitchen where she was getting plates down and glasses out.

"He always has been when injured or out of surgery. Hell even sick. He can't have a cookie because it will ruin supper?" Kourtney asked

Stacy shook her head at him. "I didn't tell him that but we both know he has a sweet tooth and wont stop at one. How was house hunting?"

"Good we bought a house two blocks away and the guy who remodeled the Tampa house built this house." Kourtney said

"Not bad this is a very nice neighborhood and I'm glad you found a house here. How are you feeling and are you going to find out?" Stacy asked

"I feel okay and yes we are going to find out. We get the keys in three or four days and can move in into the house in two weeks. I need your help in decorating and John is going to hire a cleaning crew." Kourtney said

"Once we know what you are having then we can start planing. I for one am excited to have you close." Stacy said

While the girls were talking in the kitchen Vince had pulled up with Shane and the four of them were going over a plan for both Randy and John to take a few years off and then do only Raw SmackDown and PPV. Both Randy and John were shocked to no end that Vince would even agree to something like this. Since Raw and SmackDown were in St Louis this week he asked if they would come and announce that they were taking time off to let their bodies heal. Both Randy and John agreed. Vince even told the boys they would find the perfect building for the wrestling school and it would have a nice place for weights running upstairs on a track and Randy requested a heated pool to help with sore muscles and was shocked when Vince agreed he wanted them to have the best and would pay them to train the new up and comers to help them learn the craft.

It wasn't long and supper arrived and the group sat down to eat. Vince was happy for John and Kourtney and was kinda shocked to find out that John was moving from Tampa. Shane was happy for both and asked that Kourtney proof read storylines and she agreed, it wasn't long and the two had taken off. Kourtney and Stacy cleaned up from supper and Kourtney headed up and drew herself a bath she was completely worn out and wanted to relax. She had a doctors appointment the next day with Casey and they were hoping to find out what they were having. John heard the bath water and excused himself and headed up and watched Kourtney strip out of her clothes and walked over and pressed a kiss to her forehead and rubbed her stomach.

"You feeling okay baby?" John asked

"Kinda worn down but other than that okay. My doctor appointment is at 10am you are going with me aren't you?" Kourtney asked as John held out his hand and helped her into the tub.

"I am babe. I wouldn't be anywhere else. Do you want some company?" John asked

"Sure." Kourtney said and watched as he stripped and was soon leaning back into his warm chest. Kourtney loved being with John like this just having his touch made her feel loved. "John if we have a girl do you like Ariana Faith?"

"I do babe and for a boy what do you have in mind?" John asked her as he rubbed her shoulders and she laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Do you like Jace Tyler Randal or Jaxson Tyler Randal?" she asked as she rubbed her stomach "Put your hand here babe"

"I like Jaxson and is it spelled Jaxson?" John said "Is that the baby kicking?"

"It is and very strong kicks." Kourtney said

"Feels amazing babe." John said Kourtney kissed his jawline and sat up some and he washed her back and soon they were wrapped up in each others arms in bed and soon asleep.

Randy and Stacy were sitting down watching TV in the media room it was a rare night for them to be alone as Sierra was normally taking up all their time and they didn't want it any other way. Stacy was relaxing with her head in Randy's lap and he was running his finger thru her hair which was relaxing her even more.

"Did you give the thick envelope to John and Kourtney?" Stacy asked quietly.

"No I didn't. I thought I would wait till after her doctor appointment tomorrow. That way Kourt isn't so stressed. I know that Nikki is still trying to break them up and Dolph is somehow in on it as well. But John and Kourt are strong and can do this and get through this together." Randy said

"I know that John is so much happier with Kourtney. Nikki is pouting like a two year old and has such a whiny voice. I was still shocked they were engaged. I'm happy for him and Kourt." Stacy said "Now what did Vince have to say?"

Randy smiled down at his wife. "He agreed for it all to happen but wants us to announce that we are taking time to heal our bodies and will return soon."

"I'm happy you are going to be home more often and I'm shocked he agreed. Are you going to open the wrestling school?" Stacy asked "I know Sierra will love having her daddy around more and I will be happy that you are home for the pregnancy."

"You are pregnant? When did you find out baby?" Randy asked

"This morning and I see Casey when you go in for your post op on your knee." Stacy said. Randy smile down at his wife and rubbed her stomach.

"I'm happy baby." Randy said "I love you baby."

"We love you too baby. How is the pain?" Stacy asked

"Not too bad I might take a pain pill here soon babe can we got get in our bed?" Randy asked

"Yes go get in bed and I will lock up and meet you in bed and set the alarm. I will even give you a massage." Stacy told him.

Randy made his way up to their bedroom and changed into his basketball shorts he slept in while people were at the house. And soon he was sound asleep before Stacy even made it to their bedroom. She couldn't help but shake her head at her husband and got ready for bed and climbed in and felt him wrap his arms around her and snuggled into him.

The next day came quick for John and Kourtney as she wasn't feeling the best and after finally getting cleaned up she walked down to find some juice and crackers. Thankful that Stacy kept it on hand. Kourtney was shocked to see her brother up and moving.

"Good Morning Randy how is your knee?" she asked as she poured her some juice.

"Doing okay got some sleep and my knee is tender." Randy said as he poured himself some coffee.

"Good. I have a doctor appointment with Casey this morning hoping to find out what we are having then we might go shopping." Kourtney said

"Sounds like a plan. Any names?" Randy asked

"For a girl Ariana Faith and for a boy Jaxson Tyler Randal." Kourtney told him.

"Beautiful names. Hey John." Randy said and took a drink of coffee.

"Hey back." John said and pressed a kiss to Kourtney's temple and poured himself some coffee.

Kourtney barely looked up at John and saw something on the table with her name on it. "Randy what is that on the table with my name on it?"

Randy groaned. "I was hoping you didn't see that. It came three days ago and with your pressure so high I didn't want to stress you out even more. It's from Nikki and Dolph. Have a feeling they are trying to break you up even more."

Kourtney opened the thick envelope and groaned it was pictures of Nikki and John their engagement pictures them kissing, them having sex and Kourtney just giggled as the dates were over dates. "They are trying to break us up and it wont work. We are very much in love with each other and we can't wait to welcome our little one into the world."

John shook his head. "Something will have to give. With me not being on the road anymore it might help but who knows. Babe we had better head out." and helped up his wife and watched her as she rinsed out her cup and then his and put them in the dishwasher. The couple waved goodbye and headed out.

It wasn't long and Kourtney was filling out paperwork for the doctor and soon back in a room. She was kinda shocked that she had gained close to 10 pounds but John said she was all baby. John was standing by her and rubbing her stomach, he usually had his hand on the baby and hoped to feel the baby move more and more as she progressed in the pregnancy. Both were lost in thought with each other when there was a knock on the door.

"Open"

Casey walked in and smiled at the couple. "Hi guys welcome."

"Hey Dr Casey." Kourtney said

"How are you feeling?" Casey asked

"Feeling okay drained but that is about it. Thank you again for coming to the house the other day." Kourtney said

"Not a problem. Are you stressed about anything today?" Casey asked as she looked at the notes in her chart.

"Not really. Why?" Kourtney asked

"The reason I ask is because your pressure is up a bit and even though it's liveable I don't like where it is." Casey stated "Let me listen and maybe we can see what you are having."

John helped Kourtney lay back and Casey listened to her and the baby and measured "You are doing great and measuring right at 19 weeks. Now do you two want to find out?"

"We do. That way we can plan." Kourtney told her.

Casey started the sono and smiled and pointed out that the baby's heartbeat was great showed them all four chambers working great. She looked at the spine and showed them nearly everything. "Are you ready?" John pressed a kiss to Kourtney's forehead and said yes. "Congratulations momma and daddy on you sweet princess it's a girl!"

Kourtney smiled up at John who kissed her sweetly. Casey cleaned off her stomach and when she cleaned off her right side she noticed Kourtney hiss and whine. "What is it Kourtney?"

"That is really tender and kinda cramping." Kourtney explained

Casey was concerned and pressed around and Kourtney tears up and squeezed John's hand tightly. John kissed her forehead and told her to breathe. Casey did another sono checking her appendix and gall bladder out. "I found your problem."

"What is it and is our daughter okay?" Kourtney asked

"Your daughter is just fine. It's your appendix and gall bladder. I need to do emergency surgery and remove both." Casey told her.

Kourtney reared up right away and John helped her sit up and held her close rubbing circles on her back. "Is it safe to do the surgery Dr Casey?"

"Very safe and I'm doing the surgery. I can go through her belly button for both. Now my nurse will check you into the newest birthing suite and after surgery you can lay down together. I will want to keep you for the night and see how you are tomorrow evening and we will think about sending you home." Casey told them.

Case stepped out and called over to the hospital and got her into to newest birthing suite away from the nursery. It wasn't long and Kourtney was in surgery. John called their families and soon the waiting room was full of the Orton and Cena families. It was nearly two hours later that Casey came out to get John.

"How are my girls Dr Casey?" John asked

"Doing great. This was also causing her pressure to rise and it finally came down. Let's get you back to them." Casey said

John grabbed her over night bag he had asked Stacy to pack and her pillows. It wasn't long and Kourtney was back on her room and changed into comfy clothes and snuggled into her pillows while John was rubbing her back. Everyone told John they would be up to see them the next day as Casey said since she had to open her up for the appendix she was keeping her for two nights. That night Kourtney was finally snuggled into John her head rising and falling with each breath that he took both happy that their daughter was doing just fine.

A/N: Yea they are having a baby girl! Still shocked that Vince agreed to both Randy and John take the time off. Has Nikki backed off she hasn't called John in a few days! Sorry for not updating till now been kinda busy with family.

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and favorites! Please enjoy!

Break Up

Chapter 10

The last few weeks have just flown by for John and Kourtney who were finally getting settled into their new house. Kourtney was also healing from having her appendix and gallbladder taken out, both John and Kourtney were just happy that their daughter was growing as she should be. The two had decided to throw a Welcome Open House Christmas party. They had invited quite a few people but the two that were banned from the invite were Dolph and Nikki. Kourtney had about had it with Nikki she was still calling John nearly every day sometime three or four times a day and Dolph was calling her the exact same amount.

The house was starting to look like Christmas between John and Randy they had a 9 foot tree up in the entryway of the house and it was decorated with red and gold balls gold ribbon was weaved through the tree and a gold bow on top and clear lights were weaved on each branch. Garland was up on the stairs going along the walkway and clear lights weaved into the garland as well. John was just walking into the house as he and Stacy had been out shopping while Kourtney was taking a nap and he sat down the bags and walked into the kitchen as Elaine was there with Carol and they were helping the caters get set up.

"Hey you are back." Carol said and gave her son a hug.

"Hey mom and yes I am back. Is Kourtney still sleeping?" John asked as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"We just heard water start in the bathroom she just got up a few minutes ago and was down and grabbed a sprite and headed back up. Now that you are here we are going to head home and get ready ourselves." Elaine said.

"See you guys after a bit and thanks." John said as the doorbell rang and he walked to answer it and smiled at Stephanie and Paul who said they would help set up. "Hey guys thanks for coming."

"Not a problem did you just get back from the mall?" Stephanie asked

"I did couldn't find what I was looking for but finally found it. Thanks for helping set up Kourt has everything out and I made her stop and take a nap before everyone arrived she just got up." John said

"Go check on her and change yourself and we will get things going down here." Paul said and watched as Stephanie started to work on things.

John headed up with the bags and placed three of them into the baby's rom and took the small black one into the master bedroom. John looked on the bed and saw the deep burgundy wrap dress that Kourtney had found a few days before and saw that she had laid out black dress pants and shirt that matched her dress. John quickly stripped and walked into the bathroom and saw his wife in the shower and opened up the door and stepped in and placed his hand on Kourtney's lower back.

"Hey sweetie." Kourtney said quietly

"Hey yourself how was your nap?" John asked

"Good. I'm glad that I was able to get some sleep. I hope you don't mind that I laid out what I wanted you to wear tonight." Kourtney said as she laid her head on John's chest as he massaged her lower back.

"Not at all honey I need help sometimes." John said and Kourtney just giggled. "Thanks babe."

"You know it's true babe. But I wanted to wear my new dress and it matched perfectly. Did you find what you were looking for at the mall?" Kourtney asked as she rinsed her hair out as she was letting the conditioner soak in her hair.

"Finally took a few stores to find what I was really looking for but I was able to find it." John said and kissed Kourtney on her forehead. " Are you ready to get out?"

Kourtney nodded her head in agreement and John quickly got cleaned up and turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and she wrapped her hair up and he wrapped a towel around his waist. Kourtney quickly dried her hair and did her make up and rubbed her stomach.

"You okay babe?" John asked

"Yeah our little one is kicking away here put your hand here." she said and John placed his hand next to hers and smiled "You feel that babe?"

"Yes I do babe feels pretty amazing." John said and kissed Kourtney on her forehead then pressed a light kiss to her lips "I love you baby."

"I love you too John. Will you zip me up please?" Kourtney asked. John stepped up behind her and zipped her up and told her to close her eyes. Once he was sure her eyes were closed he opened up the tiny box and told her to open her eyes. Kourtney gasped as John was holding a box with beautiful diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. "John it's beautiful. Will you put the necklace around my neck please?"

John put the necklace around her neck as she held up her hair and smiled at his wife and wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a moment. "It looks amazing on you baby." Kourtney smiled up at him and slipped on her heels and then took out her diamond earrings that she has had for years and put in the new ones and smiled at her husband as he got dressed. "Thank you Johnny I love them and they match my wedding rings."

"They do. I didn't even pay attention to that sweetheart. I'm glad you love them." John said as he buttoned up his shirt and left the two top buttons undone. "You look very beautiful babe." Kourtney smiled her thanks and heard the doorbell and looked at the time and knew that their guest would start arriving soon. John helped her down and she went to answer the door and groaned when she did as she was now face to face with Dolph and Nikki and groaned.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" Nikki asked

"Now why in the hell would I want to do that Nikki? You and Dolph have tried to cause enough trouble in my life but finding out that it doesn't work." Kourtney said

Nikki just smirked "I'm still sleeping with John while he is on the road and you are with Dolph just cheating on John as well." Kourtney started to laugh.

"You realize that John isn't on the road anymore and second of all I wouldn't touch Dolph with a ten foot pole if it was on fire. Now you will be leaving and realize that my husband and I are deeply devoted to each other and only each other and having a baby which has only strengthened their marriage. So I suggest before you get your ass kicked by a pregnant woman you leave and never come back or bother us again." Kourtney said Nikki just looked at her and laughed "You think I am kidding try me Nikki."

"You don't have the guts to kick my ass pregnant or not pregnant." Nikki stated "I can out run you and kick your ass."

Kourtney just shook her head at the two "Okay either you leave and not come back call us or email us no contact or I call the police and report you for stalking us and harassment. Your choice." Kourtney said Nikki just screamed out in protest and stomped away with Dolph hot on her heels. Kourtney sighed and shut the door knowing that they would be hearing from the two sooner or later.

John had watched all of this from the entryway and kept quiet and walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife and tilted her chin and kissed her deeply. Kourtney moaned into the kiss and laid her head on his broad chest. "You feel better after that babe?"

"I do but I have a feeling it wont be the last time we see them at all. You and Randy still have two matches left and then you are off the road for a long time." Kourtney said "But I don't want this to ruin our night of fun."

John just smiled at Kourtney and heard the doorbell and opened it and to his surprise it was Brie and Daniel and a bunch of other family and friends. The night was filled with laughter tears because everyone was laughing and just a night of relaxation.

"This was a wonderful party tonight Kourt." Brie said as they found a quiet spot in the house to talk with Stacy and Stephanie.

"Thanks." Kourtney said

"What is wrong honey you look pale." Brie said

"Just a little drained is all and having to deal with Nikki and Dolph before the party started wasn't exactly fun." Kourtney said

"They were here?" Brie asked and Stacy looked over at her sister in law and didn't like the coloring in her face she was flushed and got up to go find John.

Kourtney nodded her head slowly. "What is it Kourtney?"

Stacy found John who was talking to Randy and Ayden. "John"

John looked up "What is it Stacy?" as he stood up.

"Kourt looks flushed and is very quiet said she was drained. Ayden is Casey here by chance?" Stacy asked.

"She is but I can check Kourt over if she will let me and you can find Casey." Ayden said

"Okay she is in the den with Stephanie and Brie." Stacy said and she took off to find Casey.

Kourtney felt like she was going to get sick and ran for the bathroom that was next to the den. Both Brie and Stephanie helped her. Brie was rubbing her back and keeping her hair out of her face while Stephanie grabbed a cold washcloth. John could hear something in the bathroom and he and Ayden walked in.

"Honey what is wrong?" John asked as he knelt by Kourtney.

"Don't feel good and it was all of a sudden." Kourtney said quietly. "I feel light headed."

"Can I check you over Kourtney or do you want Casey?" Ayden asked quietly but before she could answer she started to get sick again. Stacy had found Casey who ran out to the car to get Ayden's medical bag as usually carried it with him.

Kourtney wiped her mouth clean and started to get sick again this was upsetting her and she was starting to cry. After rinsing her mouth out she could feel herself being lifted and carried up the stairs and laid in bed. John pressed a kiss to her forehead and got the washcloth nice and cold and laid it on her forehead. Casey walked up as Ayden walked down and grabbed his medical bag. "She might be more comfy with you babe as you are her doctor." Ayden said and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"Okay you have a doppler right?" Casey asked as she walked towards the bedroom. Ayden just nodded his head in agreement and watched as his wife disappeared into the bedroom.

Kourtney was laying on her side with her eyes closed she felt like shit. She felt like she had to keep getting sick but had nothing left in her stomach. John was rubbing circles on her back trying to keep her calm and looked up when Casey walked in. "Hey Casey."

"Hey what is going on?" Casey asked quietly.

"I feel like shit like I have been hit by a ton of bricks in my back ribs and stomach. Light headed and flushed." Kourtney said quietly.

"You have only felt like that one other time and that is when you broke your ankle a few years ago when the nurse gave you morphine." John said as he remembered.

Stephanie was in the room and heard this and walked down and told the caters to stop serving people and for the waiters and waitresses not to leave. She wasn't happy.

"That is right. I wouldn't take it I hated that feeling. What if someone gave it to me here." Kourtney asked as she rolled to her back so Casey could check her over.

"I will draw blood and I am going to admit you to the hospital. You have been drinking what sprite or water right?" Casey asked as she found the baby's heartbeat that was pretty thready. "I don't like where the baby's heartbeat is or yours for that matter."

"I had some sparkling juice earlier my cup is in the den where Brie Stacy Steph and I were talking." Kourtney said quietly. John walked down and found the glass it was half full and walked back up.

"Is this it babe?" John asked he was getting frustrated but not at Kourtney.

"It is. I'm sorry Johnny."

"You have nothing to be sorry about doll. We will find out who did this to you and our daughter. Let's get you to the hospital and I will call the police. I may have to stay here do you want Stacy to go with you?" John asked

"Yes but join me when you can." Kourtney told him. John pressed a kiss to her forehead and told her he wouldn't be anywhere else.

Stephanie had called the police once Casey told her to as she had a feeling that Kourtney had been drugged. While Stacy drove Kourtney to the hospital where she was admitted to the newest birthing suite away from the nursery, and was finally made comfy in the king size bed the nurse was able to get and IV started nearly right away and per Casey's request she was able to stay in her own clothes. Since Casey had drawn blood at the house she sent it down to the lab right away and had given Kourtney something to help relax her. It wasn't long after being admitted that Casey was looking at the blood work and saw how much morphine was in her system. It was nearly enough to make her black out for several days and lose the baby.

Stacy was rubbing Kourtney's back keeping her calm and was glad that she had finally fell asleep. She knew from talking with Randy that the police were there questioning everyone. John was upset and trying to keep it together but had to remain calm. The police were questioning everyone in the house and outside. John walked out to get some fresh air and looked up groaned there stood Nikki and Dolph with smirks on their faces like they were proud of something. John walked over to the cop that was the closest to him and told him that both Nikki and Dolph weren't invited to the party and to question them that the two had been giving both him and Kourtney problems the entire marriage.

"Miss may I have a word with you?" Officer Collins asked

"Sure but why me?" Nikki asked

"We are asking everyone questions." Officer Collins told her

"Well okay. I didn't do anything to Kourtney if that is what you want to know." Nikki said

"There was a break in with some of the cars we didn't say anything about Mrs. Cena being hurt. Do you know why she isn't here?" Officer Collins asked

"No didn't know she left. I mean I am sleeping with John maybe he hurt his own wife to she wouldn't be here and we can be together." Nikki said and raised her hand to move hair out of her face and dropped her purse and it opened and all the contents poured out of her purse including a bottle of morphine which was about half empty.

Officer Collins knew what had happened and why Kourtney wasn't at the house because Casey had called and said she had high levels of morphine in her blood which was very harmful to not only Kourtney but the baby as well. He bent down and slipped on a pair of gloves and looked up at Nikki who groaned. John had seen all of this and groaned. He walked over and asked the head officer in charge if he could go be with his wife and he allowed him to head to the hospital. John asked his mom and Elaine to see that everyone had cleared out and the house was cleaned up from the caters as they had paid for them to prep the kitchen then clean up as well before they were done. John grabbed Kourtney's overnight bag with comfy clothes in it and his pillows as she had hers and headed to the hospital with Ayden driving.

"Kourtney will be okay John we found this in time and her body reacted to throwing up the morphine. Both her and the baby will be okay." Ayden said

"That is a good thing. Is she doing okay I have been so busy talking to the police and telling them what all has gone on with Nikki and Dolph that I haven't had a chance to call Stacy or Casey." John said.

"I have been in contact with Case and Kourt is actually resting she had to give her some Ativan to help calm her down and the baby is doing great. She has some different pain medication on board to help with her head that is also throbbing." Ayden said "She is going to be okay."

John sighed it was good to hear this coming from a doctor but he was still worried and once they were on labor and delivery Casey showed him back to where Kourtney was sleeping soundly. He could hear the baby's heartbeat on the monitors and glad it nice and strong and steady. Casey said she wanted to keep Kourtney till at least tomorrow late evening and see how she was doing.

John pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead and smiled when her eyes opened and he climbed into bed with her and held her close as she cried into his chest once she heard that Nikki was behind all of this and would be spending time in jail. She just hopped that Dolph would be in jail for this as well. John told Kourtney to rest and she clung to him and he told her that he wasn't going anywhere and held her close as she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Ah shit Nikki wasn't done with her after all but now she will be for good. Do you think that Dolph will be in jail for what he has done as well or just Nikki? Glad that Kourtney and the baby are okay…

~Kinley Orton-Cena


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and favorites! Please enjoy!

Break Up

Chapter 11

Nikki was sitting in the interrogation room her knee bouncing up and down cursing herself out that she didn't get rid of the bottle. She knew Dolph would probably rat her out but didn't know if he would take the fall for the both of them or not. Nikki looked up when the officer walked into the room it was the same one who questioned her at the Cena house.

"Ms Bella do you want something to drink?" Officer Collins asked as he sat down across from her.

Nikki just looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest pushing her breasts up. Not saying anything just yet. "Am I under arrest?"

"Not yet but we do have you as one of the main suspect that you were the one who drugged Mrs. Cena. From what I understand you showed up at the house uninvited as well before their holiday party got started and had words with Mrs. Cena." Officer Collins said.

"You don't have proof of that at all. I can show up in fact you have the wrong sister I'm Brie Bella not Nikki." she stated

Officer Collins didn't know what to think but he had talked to Brie Bella and knew she was talking with Kourtney, Stacy and Stephanie in the den when Kourtney had gotten sick. In fact Brie had no clue that Nikki had shown up before the party even started.

"You can call Nikki herself and she will tell you that she wasn't at the party." she said

"I might just call and talk to her again. Please sit tight, whose idea was it for you to use morphine on Mrs. Cena?" the officer asked

"It was Dolph's idea to hurt her to get John away from Kourtney not mine I don't have a sick or twisted bone in my body." Nikki said

"And you have a tattoo where on your body?" Officer Collins asked

"It's on my ass cheek why?" Nikki asked

"Because Brie is wearing an outfit that shows off the tops of her tattoos that are on her hips. Nice try. Now why did you show up at the party again after you were told to leave by Kourtney?" Officer Collins asked.

"Because I wanted John and Dolph wanted Kourtney. They are lovers she is having his baby not John's. We thought if we dosed her with morphine it would just make her out of it we didn't know she was allergic to it. It was all Dolph's idea." Nikki said her voice starting to panic.

"You know we have yet to talk to Dolph but we are pretty sure the stories will match up, unless he tells us something different. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Officer Collins asked as he stood up.

Nikki crossed her arms over her chest again and stayed quiet she knew she just hung herself with what she said. Officer Collins just looked at her and walked out of the room. Brie was in the room watching all of this and shook her head at her sister.

"Did you find your answer Brie?" Officer Collins asked

"I did thank you for letting me in here to listen to what she has to say. I knew she was causing problems but we had stopped talking as I wasn't on her side at all." Brie said

"Ah okay. Do you think she is sorry?" Officer Collins asked

"To tell you the truth probably not she is so hung up on herself but that is for you to ask her. Has she even asked to see me or a lawyer?" Brie asked

"No she hasn't. But I also think she isn't in her right mind or she would have been thinking clearly. I am getting ready to go talk to Dolph Ziggler and see what he tells me and if it matches up." Officer Collins said and walked out of the room. Brie wiped at her face and sighed. Daniel wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Brie cried into his chest. "I want to help but I don't know if that is wise."

"I think you are right Brie. Nikki isn't Nikki not the same Nikki we all know and love." Daniel told her and kissed her forehead. "Let's go see Birdie and just let the officer's do their jobs they will keep us informed." Brie just nodded her head in agreement.

Dolph looked up when the door opened he had been sitting in a room in a very uncomfy chair for nearly 3 hours now and he knew it was late. He was also hoping that Nikki took the fall for all of this but somehow he knew he wouldn't get off too lightly either for his involvement. He watched as the Officer sat down across from him.

"Please tell me your side of things and why you had the needle on you and why you decided to help Nikki drug Mrs. Cena." Officer Collins said.

Dolph sighed "What am I being charged with?"

"Right now attempted murder with a level one narcotic." Officer Collins said.

"You know Nikki has been obsessed with getting John back after they broke up. She asked for my help but I never thought she would take it this far." Dolph told him

"Whose idea was it to drug Mrs. Cena?" Officer Collins asked

"I said just drug her with something that would make her black out not kill her. Something that would make her think John was actually cheating on her when she would wake up the next morning in bed with me and we would also drug John and he would wake up in bed next to Nikki."

"Why go to all of this trouble why not sit them down and talk to them?" Officer Collins asked

"We tried before the party then they basically kicked us out." Dolph said

"So why not move on and let them be happy?" Officer Collins asked

"Because we both wanted something we couldn't have. I had no idea she was allergic to morphine." Dolph said

The officer just shook his head he couldn't believe that hey was saying this. He knew they weren't in their right minds at the moment. While he walked out to talk to his supervisor and see what was going to happen. John was laying in bed with Kourtney rubbing her back. Kourtney was awake and they were talking baby names.

"Do you like Avery?" Kourtney asked

"I do babe what about Avery Janelle and for a nickname she can be called AJ" John said.

"I like that idea. John I want to press charges on Nikki and Dolph and while I talked to Brie a few weeks ago I know from taking to her that something was hasn't been right with Nikki or Dolph in a long time. I want them to get help and not go to jail." Kourtney told him. John pressed a kiss to her forehead and rubbed her stomach.

"I will talk to the police tomorrow sweetheart. Right now we need to focus on you and our daughter." John said "You have one of the biggest hearts I know. I will see what we can do okay."

Kourtney nodded her head in agreement. The door to her room opened and she rolled her to her back and saw Casey walking into the room. "Hey Dr Casey."

"Hey how are you feeling?" Casey asked

"Still not the best. I can feel her kicking like there is no tomorrow but still kinda out of it. And my head still hurts." Kourtney said

"I'm sorry I will get you some more pain meds in a bit okay. Let me check you over and all." Casey said Kourtney slowly nodded her head in agreement and Casey wasn't pleased that her blood pressure was still up but she was fine otherwise. "Your little one is healthy and strong. Your pressure is still up and I can understand why it is. Are you light headed?"

"Some but not by much. Just blah and kinda out of it does that make sense?" Kourtney asked as she sat up in bed "Also hungry."

"What sounds good sweetie and I will go and get it if that is okay with Dr Casey but I don't want you alone." John said

"She isn't on a restricted diet at all and I can stay with her if you want to run and get something to eat." Casey said

"Um Taco Bell and nacho bell grande no tomatoes and a Dr Pepper and a cookie dough blizzard from DQ please babe." Kourtney said and John just kissed her forehead and slipped on his shoes and sweatshirt and headed out to get food.

"You are so lucky to have such a caring husband Kourtney." Casey told her

Kourtney just smiled "Thank you. You are lucky to have a caring husband as well Casey. Ayden is very sweet and while having family dinners over at Stacy and Randy's house I see him with the baby and he is a wonderful daddy. I can't wait to see John with our daughter."

"He is always hands on with little man and also with Sierra he is a great uncle and always loves being around her." Casey said "Your little one will be lucky to have him as her daddy."

"I have to agree with that. Do you like Aubrey Janelle for a little girl?" Kourtney asked

"I do I also like Avery. No matter what name you pick for your daughter she will be very beautiful and loved. She will live up to her name. Hell who knows maybe be a wrestlers like her daddy and uncle. Are you trained as well?" Casey asked

Kourtney just giggled. "I am to a certain degree. I can kick Randy's ass in the ring but it's hard to do. I don't like being in the limelight that isn't me. We only need one crazy ass person in the family and that fits Randy perfectly." Casey just laughed "When do you think I might be able to go home?"

"Probably tomorrow afternoon. I will draw your blood in the morning and see what level the morphine is at or if it is still in your system. They gave you a dose that would be very fatal. I'm glad your body reacted the way it did and you got a lot of it out by throwing up and then being here and putting the correct medication in you has helped as well." Casey said

Kourtney sat up in bed some more and smiled at her. "While I want both Dolph and Nikki to be charged with the crime but I don't want them going to jail I want them to have a life long rehab sessions in house to where only I or John can sign them out does that make sense?"

"It does. I think that is a very good punishment and see what other issues they are having. From talking with Brie Nikki hasn't been right for a long time. It could be from a concussion that was never treated properly the same with Dolph. You have a very kind heart. That way Nikki is still apart of Brie's life and it isn't behind bars." Casey said

Kourtney smiled when there was a knock on the door and she called for who it was to come in and to her shock it was Brie and Bryan. "Hey guys."

"Hey you feel up for visitors?" Brie asked as John walked back into the room.

"Hey honey and yes."

"Brie it's good to see you and I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much at the party. Bryan why don't we let the girls talk and we can go get coffee sound good?" John asked

"It was a fun party till things happened. And I will agree to the coffee." Bryan said and the girls watched at the boys left. Casey said she would check on her soon and left as well.

Brie was standing at the edge of the bed. Kourtney could see how uneasy she was. "Brie sit your ass down either in the bed with me or pull up a chair. I don't hate you at all."

Brie couldn't help but smile at Kourtney. And told Kourtney to start eating and she pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Kinda blah and wiped out. My pressure is still up and I don't know what the levels of morphine are but I'm glad that I can feel our daughter moving at the moment." Kourtney said between bites.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I had no idea she was even in town let alone at the house. I haven't talked to her in ages close to four months. She had cut off a lot of contact between JJ and I even our mom." Brie said

"I want you to know that you don't need to be sorry for what happened. I have a feeling it would have happened at the party someway or another. They got back into the party as they were outside and how it got into my drink I don't know maybe they were in the house." Kourtney said before taking a drink of her Dr Pepper and made a face.

"What is wrong?" Brie asked

"He got me a Pepsi." Kourtney said and took a drink of her water. "Will you go out and see if you can get me a sprite from the nurses desk please." Brie just laughed at John and walked out and got her a Sprite and one for herself and handed it to Kourtney who took a long drink "Much better."

Brie just smiled "Don't like Pepsi?"

"Not really. By chance have you seen or talked to Nikki since this whole thing happened?"

Brie sighed. "The police talked to me after they realized we are identical twins and seeing ID's and with the outfit I had on you can see the tops of my tattoo's on my hips. I was able to sit in on the interview with Nikki but she doesn't know I was there and I wanted it that way."

"Are you okay Brie?" Kourtney asked as she scooted over and told Brie to sit down with her. Brie did and Kourtney hugged her close.

"Nikki told the officer that it was me but he was smarter than that and asked her if she had a tattoo and where it was and she didn't follow and instead of saying on my hips she said her ass cheek. There is something wrong with Nikki and like I said we haven't talked in while."

"The two of you used to be inseparable as well." Kourtney said

"I know. But then with Bryan and I getting married having Birdie we are busy more and Nikki moved to Tampa and rented a house not to far from your and John's house in Tampa. What she got mad at is that you two moved."

"Really? It was shocking to me that John even agreed to move. We were in Bora Bora and he brought it up. Thought if I didn't travel I would want to be closer to home with my parents that way I wasn't alone in Tampa and I could at least be near my family." Kourtney said

"He is a man who wants to make his wife happy. I'm so happy for the two of you. You make each other happy and want to make sure the other is taken care of. You two are made for each other." Brie said

"I love him so much and I can't wait to have his daughter. Do you like Aubrey or Avery for a girl?" Kourtney asked

"Honestly Aubrey Brianna" Brie said with a smirk on her face.

Kourtney laughed "Then her initials are ABC I can't do that to my daughter."

Brie just giggled. Bryan and John were talking this whole thing over as well and Bryan didn't know how to help Nikki but knew that his wife cared for her sister. John didn't know what to say either but what the plan was for her to get long term help in a rehab environment and Bryan agreed and thought that the only ones who could sign Nikki out needed to be John or Kourtney and John agreed and that way Nikki could still see family and wasn't behind bars they were going to do the same for Dolph.

Brie and Bryan didn't stay too much longer and said they would come by once they were home as the two were taking some time off to be at home with Birdie and not have a nanny on the road with her all the time or being in a different hotel room all the time either.

Kourtney smiled at her husband who sat down next to her on the bed and rubbed her stomach. Kourtney laid her head on John's shoulder who brushed a kiss across it. Both content when she fell asleep before Casey could even check her over again. It wasn't long and the two were finally comfy in bed Kourtney wasn't feeling the best from eating and got something to help with her migraine she and was soon snuggled into John's chest.

A/N: Sorry for the long update! I hope that a judge will listen to Kourtney and John and do what is right for Nikki and Dolph. Need names for the little one! Shoot me a PM with ideas

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and favorites! Please enjoy!

Break Up

Chapter 12

Kourtney was just happy to be home and relaxing. They had talked to their lawyer and knew what they could do for both Nikki and Dolph and that was sending them to rehab centers.

They had a few problems with who could sign them out even though they were adults and could sign themselves out they wanted it to where they couldn't.

Kourtney was just waking up and got up to use the bathroom and smiled at her still sleeping husband. She climbed back into bed with John who kissed her forehead.

"Hey sweetheart." John said quietly as he rubbed her stomach.

"Morning baby." Kourtney said and smiled at her husband.

"How do you feel?" John asked

"I feel okay. Kinda tired but okay. She is kicking up a storm and I want to find a name for her." Kourtney said

"I'm glad she is kicking. Do you like Payton Brianne or Avery Kate?" John asked

"Avery Kate." Kourtney said as John's phone rang.

"Hello Justin what is going on?" John asked their lawyer and put it on speaker so Kourtney could hear what was going on.

"Not much just calling to see how Kourtney is doing along with the baby." Justin said

"Hey Justin. I'm okay just kinda worn out. Why what is going on?" Kourtney asked

"Well I talked to the judge who is taking on the case and he has agreed to what you both want. He wants to know if you want them in the same rehab center." Justin said

"I don't know what do you think John?" Kourtney asked

"My thinking was if they were in the same place they might cook up something else or they might form a bond and figure out how to come clean again with each other." John said

"I was thinking that as well." Justin said

"Does the judge want to talk to us?" John asked

"He does this afternoon and the rehab center is in Malibu and it's called Passages." Justin said

"What time?" John asked

"Not till 4pm and yes both Nikki and Dolph will be there." Justin said

"We will see you then gives us enough time to relax." John said he had noticed that Kourtney had gone quiet. After hanging up with Justin he turned his attention to his wife. "What is it babe?"

"Just having to see them again. I am glad the judge is agreeing with us." Kourtney said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I am glad about that as well. This might help us move on from them though babe. I know it will be hard but I'm with you sweetheart and I wont let anything else happen to you or our daughter." John said as he kissed Kourtney sweetly. "And I love Avery Kate for our daughter."

Kourtney smiled up at her husband and snuggled into him. She was happy that she had one amazing husband. While they were resting the rest of the families were starting to wake up and Elaine and Carol were planning a baby shower for Kourtney and were meeting for breakfast with Stacy and Randy had plans on spending the day with his daughter.

Kourtney was sitting in her favorite spot in the house just looking outside she was nervous to say the least in being face to face with Nikki and Dolph. She just hoped that neither would attack her or John. She was worn out and just wanted to enjoy the last few months of her pregnancy and decorate her daughters nursery. John couldn't help but stare at his wife she was very beautiful. Kourtney looked up and smiled at John who walked over and kissed her forehead.

"You ready to head out sweetie?" John asked

Kourtney sighed she was nervous to say the least. "I'm ready to get this over with." John helped her stand up and helped her out of the house after getting her purse and phone. John could tell that she was nervous and he didn't blame her at all. He was pretty nervous himself. As he drove them to the courthouse and helped Kourtney out and kissed her sweetly. "I love you babe."

"I love you too honey. I will be with you every step of the way and you don't have to say anything unless you want to babe." John stated. Kourtney squeezed is hand and they walked into the courthouse together and met up with Justin.

It wasn't long and they were shown into the judges chambers and Kourtney sat on the couch with John who wrapped and arm around her shoulders the two were just quietly talking when the door opened and in walked Dolph and Nikki. Kourtney just looked up and sighed she hated seeing them like that but she also know that they couldn't hurt her or the baby anymore. Both Dolph and Nikki sat at the table and their lawyers were with them.

"Before anyone speaks up here and each of you will have a turn if you want. Dolph Nikki you two are being sent to rehab for behavioral health and also drugs and alcohol. The only way you can be signed out is if the Cena's agree to sign you out. Either the two of you can find a way and bond and find freedom in this or you can be sentenced to jail." Judge Conners said. Nikki started to open her mouth but shut it quickly.

"Second of all you can have visitors and have day passes but each time you will be screened to see if you have done anything." Judge Conners said

Dolph just looked at John and Kourtney and shook his head. The judge could tell that he had something to say and let him have the floor.

"Why can't we sign ourselves out?" Dolph asked

John spoke up. "You have to find yourself become clean and realize that I'm not leaving Kourtney. She is the love of my life and having my baby. Second of all I don't you want you near me and I know I am speaking for Kourtney but she doesn't want you near her."

"Is that true Kourtney?" Dolph asked

"Yes I don't want either of you near me. Nikki we used to be friends. The moment you found out that I slept with John you went haywire like your whole life was falling apart. You have never done drugs before now unless you had a script for pain meds from surgery. Hell we used to hang out all the time. What John said is true you have to find yourself, become clean and bond and know that I'm not leaving John that I am having his baby and he is my life. Please both of you get the help."

"You took him from me." Nikki said

"Maybe but you also have to always have his approval and I don't I never have one asked for it and I never will. I know what I'm worth as a human and I can't wait to raise this baby with my husband. Find the help get clean and find yourself again." Kourtney stated

"How long are we in for?" Nikki asked

"Depends on you but know this now you have a protection order set against you and it's for life you can't be near John Kourtney or the baby if they are at the arena you aren't allowed there. The first phase of the program is two years then the rest is three." Judge Conners said

"So a total of five years great no visitors." Nikki said

"You didn't listen you can have visitors Nikki but you can't sign yourself out only John and I can do that. Please get the help and don't fight on this." Kourtney said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Mrs. Cena are you okay?" Judge Conners asked

"Just I can feel my pressure rising." Kourtney said and wiped at her face.

"Mr. Cena take her home and make sure she gets some rest." Judge Conners said. John stood up and helped Kourtney up and Justin said that he would talk to him later to see how Kourtney was doing.

John helped Kourtney out to the car but as she was about to get in she slumped against the car and nearly passed out. John called Casey and she told them to head to the hospital ER and she would meet them there. John rushed Kourtney to the ER and helped her in and the nurse ushered them back right away. John was rubbing his hand up and down Kourtney's back as she was finally resting after getting sick. He knew her pressure was up as she was rubbing her temples not feeling the best as her head was hurting as well. It wasn't long Casey listened to her and the baby and said she wanted to keep her for a few hours and go from there.

John was laying down facing Kourtney who was snuggled into his chest his hand rubbing up and down her back. He was worried about them both. He was nearly asleep when Casey peeked in and motioned for him to join her in the hall. John covered Kourtney up and walked out to meet with Casey.

"What is wrong Casey?" John asked

"Nothing but her pressure is still up after getting medication on board. I want to keep her a few more hours and see if it goes down." Casey said

"What can we do to keep it down? I mean she is only 25 weeks." John stated.

"I suggest going on vacation or even going to Tampa for a few weeks." Casey said "I will clear her to travel." Casey said

John just nodded his head. "I don't know if Tampa will do the trick if that makes sense she will want to clean and all."

Casey just giggled she felt the same way when she was pregnant and on bed rest herself the last few months of the pregnancy. "What about a babymoon for a few weeks go to her favorite place."

John just smiled. "We talked about going to Atlantis a few weeks back for the babymoon."

"Talk to her and see what she has to say. Just know that your little one is very healthy and I don't see any problems but her pressure keeps going up." Casey said "I don't want her on bed rest all the time as it sucks when you want to be up and doing things."

"I take it you know from experience?" John asked

"Try having a surgeon for a husband." Casey said as she felt arms go around her "Hey honey."

"Hey yourself. Is Kourt okay?" Ayden asked

"She will be. Her pressure is up and migraine. I suggested they go on a babymoon." Casey said

"Good idea. I have surgery I will come see you all later." Ayden said and kissed Casey sweetly and headed out.

"Go rest with her and I will check on you two later." Casey said

"Thanks for everything." John stated and Casey just nodded her head in agreement.

John climbed back into bed with Kourtney who just shifted and snuggled deep into him. John kissed her forehead and held her close. "Where did you go?"

"Casey wanted to talk and cleared you for vacation and suggested a babymoon to keep your pressure low babe." John said

"Can we even with us buying the house?" Kourtney asked

"Yes we can babe. I have plenty saved up babe and if I get injured and could never work again we would be just fine." John told her and kissed her forehead as he rubbed her stomach feeling their daughter kick.

"Sounds good where do we want to go?" Kourtney asked

"I was think Atlantis and stay in the Cove for two weeks sound okay?" John asked

"Sounds like a plan babe. Why don't we see if Randy and Stacy want to go with Sierra and have their nanny go with so they can have alone time as well."

"Sounds like a plan babe rest." John said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

It was nearly four hours later that Kourtney was finally home resting and John was looking up the resort and booked them a large suite at the Cove then called Randy and asked him if they would like to join them. The boys planned it all out and the plan was to leave in three days to spend two weeks in crystal blue waters.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I have update been kinda busy keeping myself busy to not think about the holidays without my dad this year…

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and favorites! Please enjoy! Going to fast forward...

Break Up

Chapter 13

8 Months Pregnant

After all the drama that had happened both John and Kourtney were finally able to relax and enjoy the rest of the pregnancy. Kourtney was now 8 months pregnant and both her and John were excited and couldn't wait. The two of them had bonded even more while taking lamaze classes and CPR for newborns and shopping for the baby and finally getting her room done.

Kourtney was looking at the nursery that she had been working on she was in love. The room was done in teal and white as she wasn't a fan of pink at all. The white bead board was around the bottom half and the pop of color in teal on the top. John had hired the paint to be done as well as the beadboard. It turned out perfect. The crib was white setting against the wall and had teal and white sheets in a chevron pattern on it. Skylar Rose was on the wall above her bed.

Kourtney was ready for the baby to come as much drama as there had been in the pregnancy she was just ready. She loved being pregnant and loved feeling the tiny kicks of her daughter but she was just ready. John was taking care of her waiting on her hand and foot. Even though he was in love with his wife's shape he knew she was ready and he couldn't wait to be a daddy.

Kourtney was lost in thought when she felt John wrap his arms around her and rub her stomach. "This room looks amazing babe."

"Thanks. I am so ready for her to come so we can hold her and spoil her." Kourtney said and John kissed her temple.

"She is already spoiled and she isn't born yet babe." John said

Kourtney giggled she knew John was right but she had three baby showers their mom's had given her one, Stacy and a few of their close friends then Stephanie and Linda along with the Diva's had given her one. She knew that this little princess would have many Aunts and Uncles in the company. Who knows she might even want to wrestle one day. John so far and kept his mouth shut on the idea but didn't know how long it would take for his daughter to bat her eyes at him and he would cave just like her Uncle Randy.

"Babe don't forget you and Stacy have an appointment at the spa here in a bit." John said

"That is right thanks for reminding me I had better go get ready." Kourtney stated and kissed John on the cheek and walked into their bedroom and started the shower.

John watched as Kourtney stripped and brushed out her hair he was so attracted to her and wanted to take her right then but held off as she was already dilated to a 3 and 50% effaced but the baby was still up high. Her doctor thought she could go anytime and asked her to take it easy. Kourtney who loved being on the go so far she had listened to her doctor and was taking it easy for the most part. Infact she Casey and Stacy were all headed to the spa while the boys got together and were keeping Sierra and the baby entertained for the afternoon then they were ordering out supper.

Kourtney quickly got cleaned up and was finding her shoes when the doorbell rang and in walked Randy and Sierra and Stacy wasn't far behind them.

"Hey she is almost ready can't find her shoes." John said as he picked up Sierra and held her close.

"John were are my shoes? Hi Sierra." Kourtney said as she walked into the family room.

"Back door babe you slipped your sandals off back there when we came home from the store yesterday." John said

Kourtney smiled and nodded her head and walked into the kitchen and found her sandals and slipped them on. "I'm ready Stacy. Hi Randal."

"Hey you ready to go? Casey is meeting us that the spa." Stacy said "Want me to drive?"

"Yes. Babe I will see you later. I love you." Kourtney said as John kissed her sweetly.

Once the girls had left John set Sierra down and she walked over and started to play with her toys that Kourtney and John had for her. Randy could tell that John had something on his mind.

"Okay spill it you are thinking about something what is it." Randy said

"Sorry it's been a long day I haven't been sleeping much as Kourt is contracting a lot and my sister Hailey and her husband are on the way into town as they wanted to be here for the birth." John said

"It will be good to see them. I know they are pretty busy the way it is with both being doctors. Is Casey going to induce?" Randy asked

"We see her tomorrow. We actually turn 8 months tomorrow." John said as the doorbell rang and Ayden was at the door baby less. "Where is the little man?"

"Zane is with my parents and loving it. Casey and I have a romantic night planned." Ayden said "Hey Randy hi Sierra."

"Hey man those nights where you are kid free are amazing." Randy said "Matter of fact we don't have Sierra for the night either."

"Here we are no baby yet and have no plans on having a romantic night just relaxing doing nothing." John said

"Those can be romantic nights as well. Just watching movies and being with each other. That is how we ended up with Zane." Ayden said and Randy chuckled and said that is how baby number two was on the way.

Stacy was pulling up to the spa and parked and turned and looked at Kourtney. "Okay you are very quiet what is going on?"

"Always straight to the point aren't you?" Kourtney asked

"When have I not been?" Stacy asked and Kourtney just giggled.

"I'm tired of being pregnant. I hope that Casey will just induce me tomorrow." Kourtney said "Don't get me wrong I love feeling the tiny kicks feeling her move. I am so tired I can't get comfy even with all the pillows."

"I felt the same with Sierra and I know I will feel the same with the baby on the way. Casey did as well with Zane. It will be okay. That is why we are at the spa getting pampered." Stacy said

Kourtney smiled at her best friend. "Thanks for suggesting it. I love being pampered. John has been taking care of me waiting on me hand and foot."

"Good. I know that Hailey and Ethan are in town as they wanted to be in town when the baby is born. Have you seen them yet?" Stacy asked as they walked into the spa and met up with Casey.

"I had no clue they were coming. It will be good to see them again." Kourtney said as Casey hugged her then Stacy.

"Hailey Conners?" Casey asked

"Yeah she is my little sister. They are both busy in Tampa and I'm shocked John didn't say anything to you." Stacy said

"Probably didn't want me to stress out thinking the house has to be perfect. I was working in her room today and finally got everything put in it's rightful place." Kourtney said

"I haven't seen Hailey since college as we went to medical school together and Ayden and Ethan are best friends. I hope you are taking breaks and resting as well Kourt." Casey said and the girls laughed when Kourtney flipped Casey off.

"It's hard when I have been wanting to get everything done and in place before she arrives. I am so tired of being pregnant it's not even funny. I am good friends with Hailey and I'm glad you know her as well. It just makes us family Casey." Kourtney said

"Yes it does make us family in more ways than one Kourt. We have become fast friends and our little ones will all grow up together. I couldn't ask for better friends to call family." Casey said "I can understand of the being tired of being pregnant. I felt the same with Zane."

Kourtney just rubbed her stomach and shifted as they were getting pedicures as of the moment and she was feeling some contractions and looking at her phone she timed them. Casey could tell something was wrong. "What is it"

"She is kicking hard and I'm contracting." Kourtney said quietly.

"Do you want me to check you over?" Casey asked quietly as Stacy had booked them in the private spot in the spa so it was just the three of them. Kourtney just nodded her head in agreement. "Let me go get my medical bag you get comfy on your left side and after I check you over we will figure out what we are doing okay."

Stacey helped Kourtney get comfy and was just rubbing her back while Casey quickly got dressed and walked out and grabbed her medical bag and was soon checking her over.

Kourtney groaned when she felt her water break and could tell that her pressure was slowly going up. "Your water just broke and I don't like where your pressure is."

"What is it?" Kourtney asked as she slipped her maxi dress on and her shoes.

"Your pressure is 170/95 which is too high for my liking and we planned on doing a section because of your pressure. Let's go and we can call the boys from the car." Casey said.

Stacy quickly paid for their services and guided Kourtney out to the car and headed to the hospital while Kourtney called John and told him to grab her bags and pillows. John said he would be there soon and that he loved her and couldn't wait. Randy got Sierra ready to go and took her over to the house as he had called the nanny who was more than happy to stay with Sierra till they got home that evening.

It wasn't long and Kourtney was in the newest birthing suite while waiting to have her epidural put in and the OR being set up she and John were just talking about the baby on the way and how they couldn't wait to hold her in their arms. It wasn't long and the were finally hearing the cries of their daughter who had a set of lungs on her.

While Casey was closing on Kourtney John walked over and the nurse put his hand on the baby's chest and she stopped crying and soon wrapped up in a blanket and content in John's arms. Kourtney was in tears both thought she was beautiful. Skylar Rose tipped the scales at 6 pounds 8 ounces and 19 inches long and very healthy.

That evening after a constant steady stream of visitors everyone was just happy that the baby was here and healthy. Skylar was was content against her momma's chest while John was sitting by her on the king size bed both watching TV it happened to be Monday Night Raw. Both John and Kourtney had talked it over and they didn't want Skylar's picture out just yet but told Vince he could announce the birth. They saw when it was flashed on the screen with a rattle and a sign saying "Congratulations are in order to our newest member of the WWE Skylar Cena was born today both momma and baby are healthy and doing just fine."

It wasn't long and Skylar was now in the nursery and Kourtney had gotten a shower with the help of her nurse and walked around the floor some and was now getting settled into bed and Casey walked in to see how she was feeling.

"How do you feel?" Casey asked as she washed her hands and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Tender that is for sure. I'm just glad she is here and healthy." Kourtney said

"I can understand that. I have you on a pain pump for the night and nausea meds as it can hurt more and more after a few hours as you are finally getting feeling back after the spinal has worn off. That is why we give you a heavy dose of pain meds right after birth to help with that." Casey said

"Makes total sense. I was thankful to take a shower and walk around for a bit. That alone has worn me out." Kourtney said

"I totally get it I had a section with Zane." Casey said "let me check your stitches and listen to you the I will leave ya alone as will the nursing staff and we wont announce the birth in the hospital and it wont be in the paper either as your request."

Kourtney laid back while Casey checked her over. "It will be sooner or later we announce on Raw but there was no picture."

"I saw that which was a good choice. You are healing great. If you need anything please get your nurse. Dr Avery is on tonight and you saw her a few times in the pregnancy and she knows of your wishes and you liked her as well right?" Casey asked

"She is very nice and yes I do like her not a fan of Dr Alexis though she is kinda rough if you ask me." Kourtney said

"She can be and she is actually no longer with us so that will help as well." Casey said. Kourtney just smiled.

While the girls were talking as Casey was waiting on Ayden to finish checking on patients. John's phone chimed and it was Hailey and Ethan who were just arriving from Tampa and said they would come up tomorrow to see momma and baby.

Since the birth announcement had been made on Raw and both Nikki and Dolph were allowed to watch TV and saw that the baby had been born. Nikki was still upset about the whole thing and wasn't willing to talk to anyone just yet and had lost her family visits as of the moment. Dolph wasn't doing much better the two were having a hard time detoxing and becoming clean. Both still had a long road for recovery but were trying to work on themselves and were becoming closer to each other in the process. Neither were happy about the baby but also knew they had to let the whole thing go or they would never be able to come to terms with themselves or what they had done either.

Would the two ever admit that they were in the wrong?

A/N: Sorry for not updating before now been kinda busy with kids and life in general! Please enjoy the update and can't wait to see what the next chapter brings with Dolph and Nikki…

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and favorites! Please enjoy!

Break Up

Chapter 14

Passages Rehab, Malibu, Florida

Nikki was just looking outside it was beautiful out, and she really wanted to go outside and just be in the sun. She knew she could but didn't want to move from the spot she was currently sitting in. She hadn't talked much to anyone even her therapist was getting concerned since she wouldn't open up. Nikki had been there for a few weeks now neither her or Dolph had opened up they weren't admitting they were in the wrong.

Nikki was missing everyone she wanted out she wanted to be near family and friends. She wanted her life back. All because this is what Little Miss Perfect wanted and John went along with her. She knew from watching Raw last night that Kourtney had the baby. John had always told her that he didn't want kids. He always made sure that she took her birth control and that he used a condom. She thought maybe just one thing slipped that he didn't wear a condom or she wasn't on birth control and Kourtney got pregnant right away.

Nikki wanted answers she had to know if Kourtney had been sleeping with John for a long time. She knew how close they were and she let it known that she didn't like the idea that Kourtney was John's personal assistant.

Nikki had a journal and had been writing it in but wouldn't let anyone read it just yet. She just wanted out of rehab. She also knew to get out of rehab that she had to admit what she did was wrong and why she did it. She was just so mad that Kourtney had John and she had nothing.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and smiled weakly at Dolph. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You saw the announcement last night as well didn't you?"

"Um yeah. Little Miss Perfect now has his baby." Nikki said

"Oh yeah." Dolph said "What are we going to do now?"

"Honestly I don't know Dolph. It hurts as he always told me that he didn't want kids." Nikki said

"Honestly we can't get out of here for a long long time, we might as well give up and move on." Dolph said it pained him to say that but it was the truth.

"I take it you have been talking to someone about this." Nikki said even though she was really asking a question.

"Not yet but we have to get better if we ever want out of here and do what we are told. But I do know one thing." Dolph said

"What might that be?" Nikki asked

"I am deeply in love with you sweetie." Dolph said as he hugged Nikki close. She melted into his hug she had to admit she was deeply in love with him as well. "Also they are stupid to let us have a room together."

"Well they might be stupid but we did elope and not tell anyone." Nikki said. While they were trying to find a way to break up the lovebirds they fell in love with each other and got married. "Oh I get a few visitors today you can sit with me if you want to see Birdie and everyone loves you."

"Are we going to tell them about us?" Dolph asked

"We had better or I might have one pissed off twin sister." Nikki said. Dolph kissed her forehead.

"You go get ready and then after they leave we can sit down and start talking about this whole thing with either our marriage therapist or our personal therapist." Dolph said he had somewhat leveled out since they had checked into Passages. Nikki nodded her head in agreement she wanted to move on and hopefully this was the step in the right direction.

The two were constantly working out and eating healthier and Nikki had slimmed down even more and Dolph was even more tone that what he was. He had also cut his hair short but kept dying it as he was loved his hair blonde. Nikki had taken out her hair extensions and cut her hair up to her shoulders and loved not having the weight of her hair every day to mess with.

It wasn't long and Brie, Bryan were walking up to Passages both nervous to even see Nikki. Since this all had happened Brie had put distance between herself and Nikki. It's not that she didn't love her sister anymore she had to find herself in all of this as well. The two had always done everything together. But Brie was ready to see how Nikki was doing. Bryan and Brie had talked and decided not to bring Birdie today. They would see how today's visit went and go from there they were in town for a few days.

Nikki and Dolph were in the day room it had been closed for their visit today. Nikki knew her mom would be up later as she had talked to her several times in the last few days. Nikki was nervous to say the least she was kinda scared to see who all was coming and if they would rip her a new one or not.

The door opened and Brie and Bryan walked in. Nikki ran over to Brie and hugged her close she was just so happy to see her sister.

"Hey" Brie said once Nikki let her go and hugged Bryan.

"Hey you guys thanks for coming, where is Birdie?" Nikki asked

as they all sat down.

"We wanted to see how today's visit goes before we bring her up does that make sense?" Bryan asked "How are you doing Dolph?"

"Doing good. We can understand why Birdie isn't here but we would love to see her." Dolph said

"I would love to see my sweet niece." Nikki

"Like Bryan said we will see how today goes. I do have pictures but first tell me how you are doing and how is treatment going?" Brie asked

Nikki looked at Dolph and sighed. She had to be honest with Brie and Bryan. "We are talking as in Dolph and I but that is what a husband a wife does, but as far as treatment not so hot."

"You two got married?" Brie asked she was kinda shocked.

"We did during all of trying to break up John and Kourtney we found love. I don't know why we didn't stop but we kept going after what we wanted." Nikki said

"Are you happy?" Brie asked

"We are. I love Nikki." Dolph said "We have talked and going to start talking to the marriage therapist and working with her."

"I think that is a step in the right direction. Why didn't you tell me that you two got married?" Brie asked she was a little hurt that Nikki didn't say anything to her. "Does mom or JJ know?"

"No one else know you two are the first to find out." Dolph said and pressed a kiss to Nikki's temple.

The rest of the visit went good and Brie and Bryan said they would be back the next day and would talk if they were going to bring Bridie up. Brie promised to send pictures of her so Nikki had some. Once Brie and Bryan left Nikki had tears in her eyes knowing that both Brie and Bryan were behind them and that things would be okay. She actually went to lay down, after the nurse checked her over she was okay just a little stressed. Hoping that her visit with her mom went that okay and she was okay that she and Dolph were married. Dolph was laying next to her rubbing his hand up and down her back dozing off as well.

The evening was pretty low key Kathy was happy that Nikki and Dolph were moving on with their lives and together. After eating supper with Kathy they decided to walk the grounds and start seeing their marriage therapist as of tomorrow and they actually had an appointment. They headed back to their room and crashed for the night.

A/N: Sorry for the short update.. Where will it go now and how are John and Kourtney adjusting to having a baby in the house?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all sorry I haven't updated in a long time been busy with kids and family time... Hoping this summer will turn around! Also dealing with some massive issues of writers block...

Any ideas on this would be greatly welcomed!

~Kinley


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and favorites! Please enjoy!

Break Up

Chapter 16

Kourtney was rocking Skylar in the hospital after feeding her she was just thankful to have her daughter here and healthy. So far Skylar was pretty content and rarely fussed. Both John and Kourtney were hoping that she remained like this. John had ran home to get a shower and get clean clothes and a few things that Kourtney had left at the house.

There was a knock on the door and Kourtney carefully stood up and walked over and opened the door to reveal that it was her mom and Carol and smiled at both grandma's. She carefully placed Skylar in her mom's arms and walked into the bathroom and used it and washed her hands and walked back out and climbed into bed as she was pretty tender.

"Sleep sweetheart we have her." Elaine said quietly.

"Thanks momma she just had a bottle and a diaper change. I need something for pain though." Kourtney said. Carol walked out and got the nurse and told her what was going on and she said she would check to see what she could have.

"The nurse will be in soon sweetie, where John?" Carol asked quietly.

"He ran home for a few things. I still can't believe that she is here." Kourtney said as the nurse walked in.

"Hi Kourtney what is your pain at right now?" Lindsey asked

"Right now it's a 9 on the pain scale and all." Kourtney said as Lindsey made some notes in the chart and scanned her bracelet and the medication. Kourtney was drifting off to sleep when the nurse pushed the medication. She could feel the medication start to work nearly right away and was sleeping soundly when John walked back in.

"Hey Grandma's." John said quietly and smiled at Kourtney and pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled when she didn't move. He knew she was hurting. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Just a few minutes, we just got here ourselves." Carol said and hugged her son.

John found that strange as she always moved or held her hand out when John kissed her forehead no matter what. John gently shook Kourtney awake and she barely opened her eyes and closed them right away. "Mom Elaine don't let anyone take the baby okay." he ran out of the room and found Casey who ran in. She looked through notes and saw that the nurse pushed a high amount of morphine and enough to make Kourtney blackout for a few days. Casey pushed a medication that would reverse what the nurse had pushed. Kourtney started to get sick right away and was in tears.

Casey helped Kourtney get cleaned up and redid her IV and helped her get comfy in bed after the sheets were changed.

"Who was the nurse?"

"Lindsey is what her badge said." Kourtney said quietly as she laid her head on John's shoulder.

"We don't have a Lindsey on this floor." Casey said

"Then who the hell was in my room?" Kourtney asked as she yawned.

"I don't know but I will look into it honey. Get some rest I will get the correct medication and be right back." Casey said and walked out of the room and drew up the correct meds and slowly pushed them into her IV and flushed it and headed back to the desk telling John if Kourtney needed anything to find her.

John held Kourtney close as he racked his mind to who Lindsey was and the only Lindsey he knew was his old personal assistant. "Babe was this Lindsey?" he showed her a picture of the only Lindsey he knew.

"Um yeah that is your old personal assistant why is she here and how did she know who I am and in the hospital?" Kourtney asked

"Not sure. Mom will you guys stay in here?" John asked and both Elaine and Carol shooed him out of the room as Carol was now holding the baby. John walked out to the nurses station and saw that Casey was still there. "Casey."

"What is it John?" Casey asked

"Can we talk in private?" John asked

"Yes follow me." Casey said and led John to her office and they sat down to talk. "What is going on?"

"The Lindsey who pushed meds for Kourtney is my old personal assistant. How in the hell she know that we were here and had the baby I don't know. But she isn't easy to get along with." John said

"Not good. I will look at security cameras and see what we can do. I will release Kourtney and the baby tomorrow." Casey said

"Okay thank you. I want her arrested as well." John said

"And she will be John just let us find her don't go looking for her yourself okay. Kourt and the baby need you." Casey said

John smiled at Casey weakly and headed back to Kourtney's room and smiled when she was snuggled into her pillows and sleeping soundly. Skylar was sleeping soundly in his mom's arms. He still couldn't believe that she was here and healthy at that.

"John everything will be okay." Carol said quietly as he picked up his daughter and held her close.

"I know mom but I want to keep them safe." John said "I don't know how long it will be before she can travel safely and go down to Tampa for a few weeks till it's over."

"When she wakes up just talk to her. We have a summer place down there and we can come and help out still." Elaine said

"Elaine is right and if you need help let us know we will help when and where we can." Carol said "Elaine let's go cook some easy suppers for the two and pop them into the freezer."

Elaine smiled at that idea and hugged John and told him to call if they needed anything and the two grandma's headed out. John sat down in the glider and kissed Skylar on her forehead and held her close.

"You worry too much handsome." Kourtney said quietly.

"I will always worry about the two of you. The two of you are my life." John said as Kourtney sat up in bed and sat down next to her and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you Johnny." Kourtney said as she laid her head on his shoulder after dropping a kiss to her Skyar's forehead. "So content babe."

"I love you too Kourtney. Question for you." John said

"Oh what is it?" Kourtney asked

"When you both are cleared to travel what if we headed to Tampa for a while." John said

Kourtney smiled at John and kissed his cheek. "We can do that it might be best for a bit." John just smiled and kissed his wife sweetly on the lips as they bonded with their daughter.

Lindsey heard all the noise on Labor and Delivery and smirked she just hoped that giving Kourtney all the morphine that it either killed her or made her black out for a few days. She didn't stick around to see if it actually worked. She called Vince who she was still on good terms with and asked him if she could have her old job back. Vince said that he would think it over he knows that John and Lindsey ended on bad terms as she wasn't the best in being a personal assistant.

It was a few days later that the new family as finally settling in at home. Skylar was a very happy baby and rarely fussed. Kourtney was upstairs taking a nap while John was feeding the baby who was nearly half asleep and John pressed a kiss to her forehead and took the bottle from her and popped her pacifier into her mouth after burping her and held her close while he rocked her. He had just put her in her swing when his phone rang and he was shocked to see who it was.

"Cena"

"John hi it's Lindsey how are you?" she asked

"What is going on Lindsey?" John asked as he checked on Skylar who was sound asleep.

"Just wondering if you need a personal assistant. I heard yours left to have a baby and who knows if she will come back on the road." Lindsey said.

"I'm going to tell you this now Lindsey I don't need a personal assistant as my wife is mine. Second of all I'm not wrestling anymore." John told her

"It's in your blood John and I will be your assistant no matter what. I can raise that baby she is worthless I should have killed her when I had the chance." Lindsey said and hung up.

John stood there in shock and thankful he had recorded the phone call and called the police and let them listen to the entire conversation. They told John that they would look into it and to call him if she contacted him again and to keep Kourtney and the baby close. John thanked them and locked up the house and checked on Kourtney and held Skylar close as she was snuggled into his chest.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update… Goes from one crazy person who wants to break them up to another… What will happen next any idea please shoot me a pm!


End file.
